A summer love or maybe more
by Menea
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki travaillait à l'hôtel Igawakare comme femme de ménage pour économiser et prendre son envol une fois qu'elle commencerait à l'université. Mais sa rencontre avec un multimillionnaire qui lui fera du chantage pour aller dîner avec elle bouleversera légèrement ses plans. Et son cœur...


SURPRIIIIIIIISE !

Sortez le champagne et les clochettes ! Vous vous y attendez pas hein ? Non j'ai l'air conne à faire ça u_u'. Enfin bref, je ne sais pas j'ai eu quoi durant ces vacances de Noël mais j'ai été drôlement inspiré, j'ai écris cet OS en une semaine (durant les nuits glaciales d'hiver). Je pensais surtout à l'été, moi qui ai horreur de l'été. C'est un OS, qui se déroule en été alors que je l'ai écris en plein hiver... Je sais que je n'ai pas publié pendant quoi, deux mois. Et c'est long deux mois, surtout si vous lisez une fiction et que vous attendez que l'auteur dédaigne de publier le chapitre mais quand l'auteur est occupé, et que son ordi tombe en panne au mauvais moment.. À part ça j'ai fais réparer_ my computer _et il est de nouveau opérationnel, aucune donnée n'a été perdu. C'est un peu un « cadeau » pour des gens extraordinaires (en l'occurrence vous) qui m'encouragent à écrire et je peux vous dire que pour moi, ça compte beaucoup.

**Alors merci ! **

Disclaimer : Tout le monde le sait qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Raiting : M il y a du sexe :P Vous allez rire mais c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, ne vous moquer pas ! T-T

Note n°1 : [ … ] = c'est une petite parenthèse. Vous en trouverez qu'une de toute façon, juste pour vous traduire un prix, enfin vous verrez :)

[*] = présence de lemon, pour ceux et celles qui ne voudraient pas lire.

Note n°2 : Au début je voulais en faire une mini-fiction mais j'ai changé d'avis, autant tout mettre ^^ 28 300 mots (j'arrondis) ce n'est pas grand chose.

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

Dans le hall de l'un des hôtels les plus luxueux, convoité et demandé du Japon, qui se situait sur une petite île privée de l'océan pacifique, à quelques mètres du Japon, une jeune fille à la peau halée âgée de bientôt dix-huit ans passait la serpillière depuis plus d'une heure. Elle soupira, lasse, avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure blonde qui était d'un blond unique. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle était arrivée là, elle s'était fait trop de film.

Début du Flash-Back

Il y a moins d'un an de cela, elle avait un CV pour travailler dans l'un des hôtels les plus réputé du Japon, l'hôtel Igawakare, surnommée également le paradis des vagues, pour avoir des économies pour son entrée à l'université. Cet hôtel avait une grande réputation, pour pouvoir y séjourner elle avait entendu dire qu'il fallait le faire cinq mois en avance et que peu de gens pouvait se le permettre. Ses cours terminés, elle arriva chez elle trente minutes plus tard, elle eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Yahiko se jeta sur elle, apeuré.

« Narukoooooo ! » s'écria Yahiko. « Dis moi que t'as acheté un pack de bière ?

- Je suis mineure je te signale et tu devrais arrêter de boire autant. »

Il grogna avant de se reculer pour la laisser passer puis regagnât le salon, suivi de Naruko. Il s'installa sur le canapé, paquet de chips à la main, regardant des émissions stupides. La blonde s'écroula sur le sofa à côté de lui et soupira.

« Dure journée ?

- Ouais. Ils nous donnent plus de boulot, ils veulent être sûr qu'on à le niveau pour aller à l'université ! » lui avoua Naruko, fatiguée.

« Ma pauvre, je compatis.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas censé être à ton école d'art aujourd'hui ?

- Si mais je leur ai dis que j'étais malade donc toute la semaine, je serai à la maison. »

Yahiko était étudiant en art dans une université privée. Il était le neveu de son père défunt, Minato Namikaze, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître. Il avait été élevé par Jiraya, leur parrain, et ses parents dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out.

« Et Nagato ?

- Toujours à la fac. »

Nagato allait à la fac de droit. Son rêve était de devenir avocat, afin de défendre les innocents et les plus faibles. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruko, qui était aussi la sœur cadette du père de Nagato, décida de l'adopter et de l'élever comme si c'était son fils. Naruko avait pratiquement grandi aux côtés de Nagato. Après la mort de sa mère, ils étaient partis dans différents orphelinats mais était restés en contacts jusqu'à que Jiraya les prennent en charge.

Nagato arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec plusieurs sacs plastiques à la main. Yahiko accourut vers lui.

« Dis moi que tu as acheté un pack de bière Nagato !

- J'ai acheté un pack de bière.

- C'est vrai ?! » s'écria Yahiko, heureux.

« Non, mais tu m'as dis de le dire alors je l'ai fais. Tiens Naruko tu as du courrier. » dit-t-il en entrant dans le salon agitant la lettre devant les yeux de la blonde. Cette dernière accourut jusqu'à lui, lui prit la lettre des mains et vit que ça venait de l'hôtel où elle avait postulé. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lut avant de crier de joie.

« Devinez qui part en vacances deux semaines après les résultats des épreuves ? » s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

« T'es consciente que tu vas travailler ?

- Oui mais pendant mes jours de repos j'aurai le droit d'aller à la plage, de surfer, profiter du soleil et-

- Travailler dans un hôtel en tant que femme de ménage n'est pas de tout repos, crois moi. » l'avertit Nagato, ayant vécu l'expérience.

« Mais non, ce ne sera pas _SI_ terrible que ça, je suis sûr que je vais m'amuser. » lui assura la blonde, pleins d'optimistes, sous le regard exaspéré de son cousin.

Fin du Flash Black

Elle avait envie de pleurer en repensant à l'avertissement de Nagato, qui avait raison une fois de plus. Elle s'était fait des films, trop de film. Son regard bleuté dériva sur la grande baie vitrée du hall, où elle pouvait voir les clients de l'hôtel faire des château de sable, surfer, nager etc. Le seul moment où elle pouvait faire tout ça c'était pendant son seul jour de congé ou le soir. Mais le problème c'était que la nuit tombé il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vagues pour faire du surf et qu'elle rentrait à l'auberge des employés complètement épuisé. Elle regarda avec envie tous ses riches s'amuser sur la plage pendant que elle, elle passait la serpillière.

« Tu as fini de rêvasser, tu as encore du travail ! » s'écria derrière elle une voix autoritaire qui la fit sursauter.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Naruko en se retournant vivement face à Sakura Haruno, celle qui secondait la gérante de l'hôtel, qui était en déplacements. Alors elle le remplaçait au pied levé. La rosée la regarda d'un air grave avant de sortir de l'hôtel. Cette femme était un vrai tyran, elle pouvait être sympa, mais était trop perfectionniste, elle voyait la saleté partout. La blonde avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que cette dernière criait, ses cheveux roses hérissaient et que ses yeux verts s'agrandissait. Elle pouffa rien qu'en y repensant.

« Alors tu ris toute seule ?

- Non mais j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Sakura s'énervait ses cheveux hérissaient comme un porc-épic.

- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. » pouffa Kiba à son tour, poussant le chariot à bagages. « Tu finis ton service à quelle heure ?

- Dans cinq bonnes heures, je dois aller nettoyer des suites avec Kin et toi ?

- Je dois juste monter ses valises dans une suite et j'ai fini.

- La chance.. » se lamenta Naruko en se massant le cou. « On organise un feu de bois après ? J'ai des mashmallow dans ma chambre qui n'attendent que d'être mangé brûler.

- Of course ! En plus le soleil se couchera tard se soir !

- Parfait, fais passer le mot aux autres !

- OK. » conclut Kiba avant de porter les bagages et de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle aimait bien Kiba. Il était là pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle : avoir son indépendance. Et pour l'avoir, il fallait de l'argent et être autonome.

Le hall nettoyé, elle prit son chariot de ménage qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière le comptoir de la réception lorsqu'elle aperçut les jumeaux de la riche famille Senju, ayant le même âge qu'elle, rentrer dans le hall avec du sable sur les chaussures, salissant le hall. Ils la virent et lui sourirent malicieusement, sachant très bien qu'elle venait de nettoyer le hall, avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle s'irrita en voyant la saleté qu'ils avaient mis. Cela lui avait prit trente minutes à nettoyer le sol du hall, qui était très grand, même trop à son goût, et ils avaient réussi à le salir en quelques minutes. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était là et elle était à bout. Elle commença à de plus en plus détester les gens fortunés, les trouvant snob, arrogants, capricieux et qui prenaient tout pour acquis.

* * *

><p>À quelques kilomètres de là, dans les quartiers d'affaires de Londres, un jeune homme était dans un bureau. Ses cheveux ébènes lui tombèrent à peine sur ses épaules, cachant un peu ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui étaient voilés par l'ennui. Il étudiait à l'aide de sa tablette les informations, les finances et les investissement d'Uchiwa corp, l'une des entreprise les plus importantes du Japon dirigé par son père, Fugaku Uchiwa. Il avait vingt et un ans, l'âge où il devait faire ses premiers pas dans l'entreprise. Il allait enfin prouver à son père qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent du bureau où il était installé.<p>

« Salut petit frère comment tu vas ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » demanda froidement le jeune Uchiwa, reconnaissait la voix de son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa.

« Et bien c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton grand frère adoré que tu n'as pas vu depuis quatre mois. »

Sasuke soupira en entendant la phrase de son frère. C'était vrai que son frère l'avait manqué mais il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. Il savait également que si son frère était là, ce n'était pas pour parler du mauvais temps qui faisait en Angleterre.

« Tu n'as plus cours normalement ?

- Je n'y vais plus depuis longtemps Itachi.. Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique.

« Je nous ai réservé deux suites à l'hôtel Igawakare. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du surf.. » termina-t-il sa phrase, pensif.

« Sans moi. » répondit sèchement Sasuke, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa tablette. « Je ne peux pas en prendre, je te signale que je dois étudier toutes les informations à savoir sur Uchiwa Corp.

- Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tu es un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa réussissent et obtiennent tout ce qu'ils veulent avec classe !

- Et même si j'avais voulu y aller, ce qui n'est pas le cas, père serait contre.

- J'en ai parlé à mère et elle est d'accord. Elle s'occupera d'en parler à père. » lui assura Itachi, qui avait tout prévu. « De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix et puis tu rencontreras peut être une belle et jeune demoiselle qui fera fondre ton cœur de glace.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. »

Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine et masculine, mais personne avait réussi à briser sa carapace à part son grand frère et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Il leva sa tête et regarda sur son frère, qui affichait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il soupira, lasse, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de vacances, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis il en profiterait pour travailler et avoir la paix.

* * *

><p>C'était de bonne humeur, et ayant passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses collègues, que Naruko entama une nouvelle journée de travail. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans son boulot de femme de ménage, c'était de nettoyer les suites. Certaines suites étaient déjà propres et il suffisait juste de faire le lit et de passer l'aspirateur mais dans d'autres suites.. C'était un vrai cauchemar ! C'était vraiment crades, certains ne tiraient même pas la chasse d'eau, laissant un petit souvenir à Naruko qui devait la tirer à leur place et la nettoyer. Une fois, en passant l'aspirateur sous le lit de l'une des suites, elle avait découvert des menottes, des fouets et des sex-toys. Imaginez le malaise qu'elle avait eu en découvrant tout cela mais en plus, de les ranger dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.. Heureusement qu'elle avait des gants !<p>

Elle avait l'après-midi de libre, elle décida d'aller surfer. C'était en vacances à Los Angeles il y a deux ans avec son parrain et tuteur Jiraya qu'elle avait apprit à en faire. Elle avait mit son maillot de bain orange de deux pièces sous son uniforme. Elle faisait toujours cela au cas où. Elle sortit des vestiaires, portant une robe d'été bleue et tenant une serviette de bain à la main. Elle traversa l'hôtel passant par le restaurant vide de l'hôtel lorsqu'elle vit Tayuya, habillé avec l'uniforme des serveurs hommes, derrière le comptoir du bar à nettoyer des verres. Elle avait déjà travaillé dans l'hôtel l'année dernière pour payer ses prêts étudiants.

« Hey Tayu. » la salua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Salut. Je vois que tu as terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui.. » remarqua la rousse en regardant la façon dont la blonde était habillé. Elle lui donna un verre de jus d'orange, Naruko la remercia en hochant la tête de haut en bas en souriant.

« Ouiii~ » lui répondit-t-elle en tapant des mains avant de boire son verre. « Dommage que tu n'étais pas au feu de bois hier.

- Ouais je suis dég' de l'avoir raté mais il y avait tellement de monde dans le restaurant que j'ai du faire des heures supplémentaires. Au moins j'ai gagné du pourboire.

- Si seulement on me laissait du pourboire à moi aussi, c'est horrible de nettoyer les suites ! Tu finis tard aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, vivement mon jour de congé !

- Tayuya on a besoin de toi en cuisine ! » cria une voix venant des cuisines, interrompant leur discussion.

« J'arrive ! » s'écria Tayuya avant de sortir du comptoir. « Je dois te laisser, le devoir m'appelle. »

Naruko la salua en levant sa main avant de terminer sa boisson et quitter le restaurant. Elle quitta l'hôtel pour allait prendre une planche. Elle se mit à l'écart des clients, enleva sa robe, dévoilant son maillot de bain. Elle faisait face à l'océan, planche à la main espérant qu'il y aurait des vagues. Son souhait se réalisa très vite lorsqu'elle aperçut des vagues au loin. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite vérifiant qu'il n'y aurait aucun surfer qui prenne sa vague. Elle ne vit pas grand monde et accourut dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir de l'eau à hauteur du bassin avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur sa planche et de ramer en ligne droite face aux vagues. Les vagues s'approchaient d'elle, elle se tourna à dos de la vague. Elle tourna la tête pour les regarder venir vers elle avant de ramer et de se lever rapidement prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche. Elle prit la tasse quelques minutes après puis y retourna. Elle aimait l'adrénaline et l'océan. Elle s'entraîna à faire des figures de surf pendant plusieurs heures avant de rentrer à l'auberge. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle arriva face à l'auberge des employés, qui se situait derrière l'hôtel à quinze minutes de celui ci, et y déposa la planche à côté de l'entrée.

« Oh tu es là. Je t'ai cherché partout. » déclara Tenten, essoufflée, s'appuyant sur la porte.

« J'avais l'après-midi de libre alors je suis allée surfer pourquoi ?

- Il y a une réunion et-

- Il y a une réunion ?! » s'écria-t-elle, horrifié, avant de se frapper le front. Elle avait complètement oublié.

« À la base non.. » Naruko souffla de soulagement. « Mais des clients très renommés vont venir prochainement.

- Qui dit renommée dit plein au as.

- Exact. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut nous voir dans la salle de réunion à dix neuf heures précise, présence obligatoire. Tu as vingt minutes pour te changer, je t'attends devant. » lui dit-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le perron. Naruko accourut dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kin et Tenten. Elle enleva son maillot de bain avant de mettre des sous-vêtements propres, puis mit un débardeur noir, dont elle flottait dedans, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et la chemise à carreaux noir et bleue de Yahiko. Elle retroussa les manches de la chemise avant de mettre ses martens noirs qui était planqué sous son lit avant de courir et de rejoindre Tenten.

**XXXX**

« Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est pour une réunion de crise ! À partir de la semaine prochaine, des clients très prestigieux arriveront à l'hôtel. Tellement prestigieux que s'ils ne sont pas satisfait de votre travail, vous pouvez perdre votre job ou même pire, ne plus être engager nulle part d'autre et je ne pourrais rien y faire. »

Naruko observa un à un les employé qui étaient réunis dans la salle et ne vit que des gens qui était dans sa tranche d'âge. Certains étaient stressés comme Tenten, d'autres restaient indifférents, comme Tayuya, qui elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par «_ des gens plein au as trop coincé du cul et arrogant pour dire bonjour_ » comme elle le disait.

« Demain, les Uchiwa arriveront à l'hôtel.

- Sans être indiscrète, lesquels ? » demanda une fille, le sourire aux lèvres, sautillant sur place.

« Les deux sexes symboles euh- je veux dire les futurs hérité d'Uchiwa corp, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Elle vit certaines filles devenir rouges et s'extasier de joie rien qu'en entendant leurs noms, même Sakura était surexcitée, ce qu'elle trouva bizarre. En revanche les garçons n'étaient pas si ravi que ça. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler d'Uchiwa Corp. Naruko ne l'écoutait même plus, tout ce que ça voulait dire pour elle c'était qu'elle allait avoir du travail supplémentaire. Elle soupira rien qu'en pensant aux jours avenirs, qui elle en était sûr allait être épuisant.

* * *

><p>Deux jours étaient depuis cette réunion. Elle avait passé ses deux derniers jours à nettoyer les suites impériales. C'étaient tellement propres qu'on pouvait voir son reflet sur le carrelage des salles de bains et ce n'était pas une métaphore, on pouvait réellement y voir son reflet. Elle avait entendu dire que les frères Uchiwa étaient arrivés, elles ne les avaient jamais vu mais elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient « vraiment canons » selon les dires de Ino et de Tenten. Elle passa la serpillière dans le hall pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.<p>

« Hé pssssst. »

Elle tourna sa tête et vit Kiba, caché derrière l'aquarium du hall, il n'était vraiment pas discret. Naruko s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il était en maillot de bain.

« T'as fini de passer la serpillière ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Ouais. » chuchota-t-elle à son tour avant de reprendre sa voix normal. « Tu sais, il y a personne dans le hall, tu peux parler normalement..

- Je chuchote car on doit aller surfer et pour ça, il faudra être discret. Il y a des vagues incroyables aujourd'hui !

- Sérieux ?!

- Ouais je viens d'y aller ! D'ailleurs j'ai appris une nouvelle figure et je voudrais te la montrer. Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que Sakura a quitté l'hôtel, c'est le moment ou jamais.

- Je viens avec toi ! »

Elle se planqua à son tour derrière l'aquarium puis enleva son uniforme, se retrouvant en maillot de bain, et le mit son chariot de ménage qu'elle cacha derrière la grande plante à côté de la réception avant de rejoindre Kiba qui l'attendait à la sortie de secours, avec deux planches de surf. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel le plus discrètement possible, avant de courir comme des enfants jusqu'à la plage. Kiba lui montra la nouvelle figure qu'il avait appris, sauf qu'elle savait la faire également à son plus grand malheur. Puis ils s'amusèrent pendant plus de trente minutes à surfer sur les vagues mais n'avait pas remarquer qu'au loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses les avait aperçut et avait des envies de meurtres..

**XXXX**

Sakura Haruno faisait visiter les lieux aux Uchiwa depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Itachi était enthousiasme contrairement à Sasuke qui n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans sa suite. Ils marchèrent sur un trottoir, à leur gauche il y avait la plage.

« Et voici la plage, la plupart de nos clients viennent ici pour bronzer ou surfer. » dit-elle, nerveuse, jouant avec ses cheveux. « Mais si vous voulez un peu de tranquillité il y a une plage privé par là- » sa phrase mourut lorsqu'elle vit deux de ses employés surfer au lieu de travailler. Son sourire se fana et une aura menaçant émana d'elle, sous le regard étonné de Itachi et indifférent de Sasuke.

« Excusez moi. » dit-elle poliment essayant de masquer sa colère derrière un sourire forcé avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le bord de l'océan.

« Et bien, quelle drôle de femme. » dit le corbeau en s'étirant les bras. « Tu devrais faire un effort, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !

- Si tu le dis.. »

**XXXX**

Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que Naruko et Kiba surfaient. Ils se prirent une vague avant d'arriver en même temps à la rive, complètement décoiffé. Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'une ombre apparut devant eux. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Les mines joyeuses qu'ils avaient se transformèrent en mine peureuse en voyant qui faisait face à eux.

«** Alors comme ça, pendant que tout le monde travaille vous.. Vous filez en douce pour aller surfer et vous amuser.. **»s'exprima la rosée, faisant craquer ses doigts. Sa voix fit sursauter Kiba et Naruko et les gens qui étaient au alentour.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans leurs directions se demandant qui avait prit une voix aussi terrifiante lorsque son regard tomba sur une blonde dont certaines de ses mèches tombaient devant ses yeux bleus dont la couleur pouvait rivaliser avec l'océan. Il la détailla davantage et remarqua que sur chacune de ses joues il y avait trois griffures symétrique, lui donnant un air félin. Il suivit des yeux la trajectoire des goûtes d'eau qui coulèrent le long de son corps et sur sa peau hâlé qui n'avait aucune imperfection. Il en avait vu des filles mais elle, il la trouvait juste splendide. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte à la vue du corps de la blonde.

« Sasuke a eu un coup de foudre pour la petite blondinette. » taquina Itachi avant de se recevoir un coup de coude venant de son frère cadet.

Sakura vint vers eux, sa main droite tenait l'oreille de Kiba et sa main gauche tenait l'oreille de Naruko.

« Je suis désolée, quelques petits problèmes techniques avec les employés de l'hôtel. » s'excusa-t-elle, avec un sourire forcé avant de lâcher les oreilles de ces derniers.

Naruko massa l'oreille que Sakura tirait quelques secondes plus tôt quand elle sentit quelqu'un la regarder. Elle leva sa tête et son regard tomba sur un homme, qui avait environ le même âge qu'elle, voir un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle le trouvait plutôt mignon mais ce qui l'agaça, c'était qu'il la dévisageait en la regardant de haut avec un rictus moqueur accroché à ses lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard pleins de mépris avant que Sakura lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, avant de lui lancer un regard pleins de reproche. Elle ne devait pas se permettre de perdre ce travail, surtout pas à cause d'un enfant gâté. Elle devait prendre son indépendance et prouver aux autres qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, en particulier à ses cousins qui avait parié qu'elle ne resterait pas ici jusqu'à la fin. Elle souffla.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. On va retourner travailler. » déclara-t-elle, dégoûtée, s'inclinant légèrement avant de leur tourner le dos en direction de l'hôtel.

« Naruko attends-moi ! » s'écria Kiba avant de s'excuser à son tour et de rejoindre sa collègue et amie qui était déjà loin. Sasuke l'observa s'éloigner, amusé. Ses vacances n'allaient pas être si ennuyeuse que ça..

**XXXX**

« Je n'aime pas ce type ! » s'écria Naruko en mangeant ses ramens. Elle était assise à l'une des tables de pique-nique qui se situait à côté de la forêt et du terrain de golf. Kin, qui faisait le même métier qu'elle, la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? D'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas qui il est et puis tu n'étais pas censé être à la plage mais au travail. À chaque fois que toi et Kiba vous y allez en douce vous vous faites attraper.. » lui fit remarquer Kin, sachant ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, mangeant sa salade.

« Tu es de quel côté ?

- Aucun, je remarque les faits, c'est tout.

- Si tu avais vu le regard hautain qu'il m'a lancé.. Et son sourire.. Il me prenait de haut ce connard ! » râla la blonde avant de boire un peu de sa bouteille d'eau avant de s'étirer. « Enfin bref, tu sais quelle suite on doit aller nettoyer ?

- Les suites impériales.

- ENCORE ?! J'en peux plus. » se lamenta Naruko en mettant la tête dans les bras. Kin sourit et regarda sa montre, il était l'heure pour elles de reprendre le boulot.

**XXXX**

Dans l'hôtel, il y avait cent cinquante suites impériales, toutes magnifiques -et chers- les unes que les autres. Avec les autres femmes de ménages, elles s'étaient répartis les chambres par secteur : A, B, C, D, et E, ces suites occupaient les cinq derniers étages de l'hôtel, il y avait trente suite dans chaque étage. À eux deux, elles avaient trente suites à nettoyer et s'occupait du secteur A, les suites du dernier étage de l'hôtel. La brune et la blonde se séparèrent, chacune devait nettoyer quinze suites. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait repris le travail et avait finit de nettoyer une suite. Il lui en restait quatorze, elle soupira rien qu'en y pensant. Elle entra dans la suite suivante et remarqua que le lit était fait. Elle s'était d'abord demander si Kin l'avait nettoyé avant elle. Sauf qu'elle se souvint que Kin était de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle regarda dans l'armoire et les vêtements étaient rangés, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain et le sol en marbre, les wc, la baignoire, tout brillait. Tout était propre, même trop propre. Elle cherchait la petite bête mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux puis se pinça, ayant du mal à y croire avant de regarder sous le lit où il y avait.. rien. Elle se releva.

« Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette suite mais.. Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un de propre et d'ordonné. » s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite, en tapant dans ses mains. Elle était limite sur le point de pleurer de joie et de danser.

« Je t'en pris. » dit une voix amusée provenant de derrière elle.

Elle sursauta puis se retourna avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec le type qu'elle avait vu ce matin appuyé contre la porte. Le regard joyeux de la blonde se transforma en regard méfiant. Il ne lui avait rien fait lui, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

« Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour à vous aussi et ne m'appelez pas monsieur, appelez moi Itachi. Et vous comment vous vous appelez ?

- Naruko Uzumaki. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous appelez par votre prénom sinon la gérante me tuerait.

- Ah je vois. J'ai vu comment elle était ce matin et elle est un peu..

- Terrifiante ? Hystérique ? Folle ?

- Je dirais surprenante. »

Naruko rit à sa remarque. Il lui sourit à son tour. Elle le trouvait vraiment sympathique. C'était rare, même en voix d'extinction, de voir des clients polis, propres et bien élevé. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait du travail.

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai du travail . En espérant que les autres suites soient aussi propres que la vôtre ! Passez une bonne journée. » dit Naruko en souriant avant de sortir de la suite, laissant Itachi.

Elle sortit de la suite en direction de la troisième suite qu'elle devait nettoyer. Sa prière n'avait malheureusement pas été exaucée. L'odeur de l'alcool fouettait ses narines, elle aperçut diverses bouteilles, des cigarettes, de la nourriture au sol, un vrai cauchemar ! Elle soupira et remonta ses manches avant de se mettre au travail.

**XXXX**

« Tu n'es pas prêt ? » lui demanda Sasuke qui attendait son frère au seuil de la porte, en short de bain et tee-shirt portant un livre à la main.

« Si si c'est juste que je viens de discuter avec quelqu'un.

- ...

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté avec quelqu'un sans que cette personne ait des arrières pensées. Même si cette discussion n'était pas vraiment la discussion la plus intéressante que j'ai eu de ma vie.

- Et qui était cette personne ?

- La petite blonde qu'on a vu ce matin. Naruko Uzumaki. »

**XXXX**

Elle referma la porte de la dernière suite qu'elle devait nettoyer, la plus bordélique. Le pire, c'était que cette suite appartenait à une fille. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, épuisée, son dos s'appuya contre le mur. Elle avait travaillé non-stop, surtout que Sakura était sur son dos depuis l'incident de ce matin. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, elle s'était endormie dans les couloirs..

* * *

><p>Naruko émergea doucement de son sommeil, elle avait bien dormi, même trop bien dormi. Elle ouvrit les paupières et vit qu'elle était dans l'une des suites impériales. Elle se massa le crâne, essayant de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée sur ce lit. Elle se leva du lit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, elle regarda en dessous et elle portait ses sous-vêtements de la veille. Elle se mit face au miroir de la suite et y vit un suçon sur son cou mais ce qui la choqua le plus c'était de ne plus voir son collier dont le pendentif était un petit morceau fin d'émeraude. Ça avait appartenu à sa défunte mère, elle lui avait donnée quelques mois avant que la maladie l'emporte. Elle ne l'enlevait jamais. La panique l'envahit, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé ni ou été passé son collier.<p>

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Elle leva vivement sa tête face à la personne qui avait dit cette phrase et vit l'homme d'hier, l'arrogant comme elle l'appelait, au seuil de la porte, vêtu d'un jean et d'une serviette posé sur ses épaules. Il s'avança vivement vers elle, se demandant pourquoi elle pleurait.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

La blonde balaya de ses mains ses larmes avant de se reculer. Elle ne voulait pas de sa compassion ni de sa pitié, elle n'aimait pas pleurer de la sorte. Elle se mit de dos à lui, face au mur.

« Je.. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es endormie dans le couloir. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu dormais profondément, alors je t'ai changé et je t'ai déposé sur le lit.

Elle se retourna, agacée et gênée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou le frapper. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce gars.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? » s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt le suçon qu'il lui avait fait au cou.

« Oh ça. » dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Elle se recula, son dos entra en collision avec le mur. « Un petit souvenir, comme ça tout le monde sera que tu es prise. Tu n'aimes pas ? » Elle était contre le mur et il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, posant sa main sur le mur.

« Et mon collier, où il est ? » Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il leva sa main gauche et elle vit son collier enroulée autour de son poignet. Elle essaya d'attraper sa main mais il la plaça derrière son dos.

« Rends-le moi !

- À une condition.

- …

- Que tu viennes dîner avec moi ce soir.

- Dîner ? » répéta-t-elle, un peu étonné. Elle aurait pensé qu'il demanderait quelque chose de vraiment horrible enfin, tout sauf un _dîner_.

« Oui, un dîner, en tête à tête et seulement après, je te le rendrai.

- .. C'est vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

« Tu as ma parole. »

Naruko fronça légèrement les sourcils, et hocha la tête de haut en bas, à contre cœur. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui mettre son point à la figure mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être virée de son job.

« Je sais que tu finis ton service à dix-neuf heures, donc rejoins moi devant l'entrée de l'hôtel à vingt heures. Sois à l'heure et met une jolie robe. » déclara-t-il en caressant sa joue avant de lui tourner le dos. « Ton uniforme est sur la chaise, j'ai dis à ta patronne que tu avais du retard parce que tu rangeais ma suite.

- .. Merci. » susurra-t-elle, agacée avant que le brun n'entre dans la salle de bain et s'enfermer dedans. Elle mit rapidement son uniforme. Le suçon qu'il lui avait fait était vraiment voyant, en plus elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à l'auberge des employés, on allait lui poser des questions. Elle vit son chariot à ménage à côté de la porte et sortit de la suite.

**XXXX**

« Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir, tu as un suçon sur le cou.. Tu as fais des cochonneries avec qui ? » lui demanda Ino, qui était la réceptionniste de l'hôtel, curieuse. Elle aussi avait déjà travaillé à l'hôtel l'été dernier, comme Tayuya.

Elle pouvait vraiment être agaçante quand elle le voulait. C'était la trentième fois qu'elle lui posait cette question en même pas une heure. Kiba lui faisait la tête depuis qu'il avait aperçut ce suçon, pensant qu'elle était sortit en boîte sans l'avoir invité. Elle soupira, lasse. Elle était en train de donner à manger aux poissons. L'aquarium faisait environ vingt mètres de longueur. Même donner à manger à des poissons était fatiguant, tout était fatiguant dans cet hôtel. Elle aperçut Sasuke et Itachi sortirent de l'ascenseur. Il l'aperçut à son tour et lui fit un rictus victorieux. Elle tourna la tête, agacée, continuant à donner à manger aux poissons. Ce type l'énervait tellement..

**XXXX**

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle avait terminé son service. La blonde était allongée sur son lit, pensive, regardant le plafond. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle savait qu'ils iraient dans un endroit chic et c'était ce qui la stressait le plus, elle ne voulait pas être ridicule. Elle regarda dans sa commode à la recherche d'une robe. Elle n'avait pas de robe, enfin si mais elles n'étaient pas assez _chic_. Où est-ce-qu'elle allait trouver une tenue, dans un délai aussi court, une tenue élégante, sympa et... Tout à coup, un visage apparut dans sa tête et un long soupir sortit de ses lèvres. Elle se leva de son lit puis quitta sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Jamais elle n'aurait cru lui demander ça, en plus elle allait devoir lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Ino, Tayuya et Fû, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir, elle toqua puis entra et aperçut Ino entrain de regarder les achats qu'elle avait fait plus tôt.

« Hey, tu veux voir ce que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure ? » leva-t-elle sa tête en sa direction avec un grand sourire.

« Non merci. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.. » répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Oh.. » dit-elle, en perdant tout son enthousiasme, avant de remporter son attention sur ses vêtements. « Je t'écoute.

- .. J'ai besoin que tu me prêtes une robe pour ce soir.

- Pardon ?! » Ino était abasourdi.

Ino ria, ria à s'en faire mal au ventre. Jamais elle aurait cru entendre cette phrase venant de Naruko, elle qui lui répétait toujours que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Elle reprit son sérieux.

« Pour quel occasion ?

- J'ai un rendez vous ce soir et.. J'ai besoin d'une tenue. »

Ino tourna la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche de la caméra cachée. Elle vit le visage sérieux de Naruko et compris que ce n'était pas une blague.

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

- À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il réside à l'hôtel. » lui avoua-t-elle en soufflant

C'en fut trop pour Ino. Elle était dans un état second. Naruko entra dans sa chambre pour lui demander de lui prêter une robe pour un rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec un inconnu. Elle prit une inspiration, avalant tout ce que sa collègue et amie lui avait dit.

« Assis toi ici ! » Ordonna Ino à Naruko « Je veux tout savoir ! »

La blonde soupira et obéit. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin.

« Attend, attend attend. Que je rembobines, il te fais chanter uniquement pour avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ?

- Ouais..

- Oh la la la la ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

- Je ne crois pas..

- Oh que si ! S'il ne te faisait pas chanté et qu'il t'avait demandé un rendez-vous, comme ça, tu aurais accepter ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pas de temps à perdre ma chérie ! Il faut te trouver une tenue ! » Elle se leva, à la hâte, courant vers sa commode.

C'était cette réaction que Naruko craignait, Ino était trop extrême. La blonde la vit prendre ses valises et ouvrir tout les tiroirs de sa commode. Elle déposa quelques robes en vrac sur son lit.

« Tu as ramené beaucoup de vêtements et de chaussures ! » remarqua Naruko.

« Bon il est dix neuf heures quarante. » dit-elle en regardant sa montre « Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ? Vous comptez faire quoi ? »

- On va dîner et il vient me chercher à vingt heures devant l'entrée de l'hôtel.

- À vingt heures ?! Il te faut une robe sobre, classe et sexy à la fois ! »

Ino était paniquée et excitée à la fois, à croire que c'était elle qui avait rendez-vous. Elle tenait, regardait, examiner, jetait sur son lit des robes. Naruko, resta assise sur le lit de Tayuya, pantoise et silencieuse. Alors qu'elle était en train de fouiller et éparpiller ses affaires, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, se tourna en direction de Naruko.

« J'ai eu un flash, j'ai vu la lumière, je sais ce que tu vas mettre ce soir ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en dansant avant de sauter sur l'un de ses sacs.

« Heureusement que j'ai fais du shopping tout à l'heure, je me suis acheté une nouvelle robe. Une robe noir évasé, tu vas être magnifica ~ » s'exclama-t-elle toute excité en lui montrant la robe. Naruko regardait la robe, c'était vrai qu'elle était belle.

« Mets cette robe ! »

Naruko partit mettre la robe dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre. Ino l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

« J'a-do-re ! » s'exprima-t-elle, enthousiasme. « Tu compte mettre quoi comme chaussure ?

- Euh..

- Ne dit rien ! J'ai une paire d'escarpins noirs de dix centimètres de talons, mes bébés.. » dit-elle en prenant ses chaussures des mains. « Tu mettras ça ce soir et je vais te maquiller et te coiffer.

« Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

- Non. » rétorqua Ino du tac au tac. « Je le sens, je le sais que tu vas aller dans un restaurant chic donc il en est hors de question que tu y ailles n'importe comment ! Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Elle lui appliqua un peu d'eye-liner, du mascara, un peu de blush sur les joues et du gloss. Elle lissa ses cheveux indomptables qui lui allaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle porta les talons que Ino lui avait forcé à mettre. Heureusement qu'elle savait marcher avec des talons.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi belle.

- Euh.. Merci ?

- Si ton jules ne tombe pas sous ton charme, c'est qu'il est soit gay ou est aveugle car tu es magnifique !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe sous mon charme, je veux juste récupérer mon collier.

- Oui oui. Il est dix neuf heures cinquante huit, tu devrais y aller.

- Ah oui ! » s'écria la blonde se levant dans la hâte. « Merci Ino !

- De rien, allez ouste ! »

**XXXX**

Elle attendait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel depuis une dizaine de minute. Elle regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois, s'impatientant. Il n'était même pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure. Alors qu'elle s'impatienta, tapant du pied, une voiture noir s'arrêta devant elle. La portière passagère s'ouvrit et vit le brun dans le siège conducteur, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il sortit de sa voiture.

« Bonsoir, allez monte**. »**

C'était agacé qu'elle finit par s'avança, se tournant une dernière fois vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Naruko monta dans la voiture, claquant la porte passagère puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte du conducteur claquer. Les yeux ébènes de son chanteur s'attardèrent sur elle avant de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Naruko fit de même avant de tourner son regard vers le brun, qui lui avait déjà mis le contact et conduisit. Il était en costume mais avait enlevé son blazer, on pouvait voir à travers sa chemise ses bras musclés, qui tenaient fermement le volant. Le brun repoussa quelques mèches qui étaient sur son visage avant de regarder le rétroviseur. La blonde se surprit à admirer le visage de son chauffeur, lorsqu'elle aperçut un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il avait deviné qu'elle l'observait. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, Naruko regardait par la fenêtre. La lune avait fait son apparition dans ce ciel sombre. La voiture s'arrêta dans un parking.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège quand elle sentit la main du brun se poser sur son genou. Elle claqua sa main avant de la retirer. Elle déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité avant d'ouvrir la portière et se sortir hâtivement de la voiture. Le vent lui caressa les cheveux. Elle fut tiré par le bras, le brun lui indiquait le chemin à prendre. Ils marchèrent tout deux côtes à côtes le long du trottoir lorsque le brun s'arrêta devant un restaurant. Il se mit face à elle. Il effleura le suçon qui était sur le cou de cette dernière avec ses longs doigts chaud.

« Je devrais peut-être t'en faire un autre, pour m'assurer que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je ne suis pas à toi et il en est hors de question ! » déclara-t-elle agacée, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine en se reculant de lui mais le brun l'attrapa par la taille.

« Pour l'instant. » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant de l'attirer dans le restaurant.

L'hôtesse les conduisit à leur table. Elle remarqua que leur table était éloignée des autres. Les autres clients les dévisagèrent. Elle reconnut certains clients de l'hôtel. La serveuse vint alors à leur rencontre pour leur distribuer les menus, faisant les yeux doux au brun qui ne la regardait même pas avant en leur dire courtoisement qu'elle reviendrait plus tard pour prendre leur commande.

Naruko regarda le menu des yeux. Elle ne connaissait aucun plat écrit sur le menu, il y avait des noms incompréhensif comme le _foie gras de canard mariné et cuit au poivre noir et à l'anis étoilé_. Elle décida de commander les plats dont les noms lui était familier. Elle observa discrètement le brun qui lui posait le menu sur la table.

« Alors qu'est-ce-que tu vas commander ? » demanda Sasuke la regardant.

- Je-

- Alors vous avez choisi ? » dit la serveuse en se rapprochant discrètement de Sasuke en lui faisant les yeux doux, interrompant Naruko.

« En entrée je prendrais un foie gras de canard mi-cuit. En plat principal le blanc de volaille en fine croûte de truffe, gnocchi de châtaigne et pas de désert.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Non, ma charmante invitée n'a pas commandé. » déclara-t-il en lui souriant. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait. Elle rougit.

La serveuse lui lança un regard mauvais, Naruko était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, trop concentré à regarder _monsieur_.

« Euh.. En entrée je prendrais une salade mixte de légumes cuits et crus. Je me demandais, est-ce-que vous faites des ramens ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Le brun haussa un sourcil et la serveuse la regarda comme si c'était la dernière des merdes, se demandant si la blonde plaisantait ou non.

« C'est un restaurant quatre étoile, nous ne faisons pas ce _genre_ de plat.

- Je vois.. Alors je prendrais un croustillant de légumes de saison et demi-queue de homard poêlée, arrosés de pistou et vinaigre balsamique et en désert un mille-feuille caramélisé aux fraises. » dit-elle en lisant le menu avant de le poser sur la table.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda poliment la serveuse en regardant Sasuke de nouveau.

« Non merci. » lui répondit-t-il froidement avant de regarder la blonde. Il n'avait, ne serait-ce, accorder un regard à la serveuse, qui était plutôt belle malgré la quantité de maquillage qu'elle avait mit et son décolleté. La serveuse prit les menu et repartit, déçue. Le regard timide de la blonde tomba sur le regard ébène du brun. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.. Et tu ne connais pas mon nom non plus, et tu m'invites à dîner. » déclara la blonde. Sasuke la regarda, étonné.

« Ben quoi, j'ai un truc sur le visage ? » lui demanda-t-elle, n'aimant pas être regarder ainsi.

« Non c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me demande mon nom..

- La première fois ?

- Oui. Les gens viennent me parler uniquement à cause de _ça_, de mon nom. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et contrairement à ce que tu dis, je sais qui tu es, tu es Naruko Uzumaki, âgé de dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit le dix octobre. Tu rentreras à l'université Konoha la rentrée prochaine.. »

Son regard se tourna sur le brun qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, déclarant des choses sur sa vie. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, elle se demanda même si elle ne faisait pas affaire à un harceleur ou pire, à un stalker. Bizarrement elle ne trouvait pas ça flippant mais.. Flatteur.

« .. Ton tuteur est Jiraya Otsuka, un écrivain renommée. Il t'as prise en charge deux ans après la mort de ta mère, Kushina Uzumaki, qui-

- S'il te plaît, arrête.. » lui demanda-t-elle, attristé. Sasuke l'observa, navré.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas-

- C'est bon. » le coupa sèchement Naruko, baissant la tête. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle l'avait _quitté_ et elle avait toujours cette douleur à la poitrine lorsque le nom de sa mère était mentionnée. Elle avait hâte de terminer cette soirée pour récupérer son collier qui était accroché autour du cou de Sasuke.

La serveuse revient avec leurs entrées, profitant pour mettre en avant ses _atouts_ à Sasuke. Elle piocha dans son assiette. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan des légumes mais elle se força à manger, elle n'aimait pas gaspiller de la nourriture, sachant ce que c'était de ne pas manger à sa faim.

« Tu connais tant de choses sur moi, pourquoi m'invites-tu au restaurant ?

- Parce que.. D'une certaine manière tu me fascines. »

La blonde, qui piochait dans son assiette leva son regard sur Sasuke, surprise, haussant un sourcil.

« Je te fascine ?

- Hn. J'essaye d'en trouver la raison. »

Durant le repas, ils parlaient et racontaient des anecdotes. Bizarrement, elle appréciait de plus en plus ce dîner. À la fin de leur dîner, ils quittèrent le restaurant sous le regard furieux de la serveuse. Ils se baladèrent, explorant la ville, silencieux. quand Naruko sentit les doigts du brun entrelacer les siens. Sa main était grande et chaude, et si elle ne se faisait pas chanter par celui-ci elle aurait davantage apprécier. Soudain, son talon se cassa, lui tordant la cheville au passage. Elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

« Putain ! » marronna Naruko dans sa barbe.

Il entendit le petit cri de douleur lâcher par la blonde puis il tourna vivement la tête en sa direction.

« Est ce que ça va ? » demanda le brun, inquiet.

- Oui oui, ça va, c'est juste mon talon qui s'est cassé.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la cheville ?

- Non ça va t'inquiète. » déclara-t-elle en simulant sa douleur derrière un sourire forcé.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il avait du mal à la croire, après le cri qu'elle avait poussé il n'y avait même pas une minute, et elle ne savait pas mentir.

« Je ne te crois pas, je te ramène.

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez en route. »

Ils firent demi-tour en route vers le parking où le brun avait garé sa voiture deux heures auparavant. Elle se sentait complètement idiote avec ce talon cassé. Remarquant qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher, il se retourna et la porta, comme une princesse, sous le regard gênée et surpris de Naruko qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Je peux marcher tu sais. »

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

- Je te dis la vérité, je peux marcher ! » protesta-t-elle, gênée.

Il savait qu'elle mentait, elle ne pouvait pas marcher sinon sa cheville risquerait d'enfler.

« Tu préfères que je te porte sur mon dos ? » lui proposa-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la fit descendre par terre avant de s'accroupir un peu. Elle monta, hésitante, sur son dos. Elle se sentait gênée. Elle avait gâché la soirée en plus Ino allait la tuer en voyant son talon cassé.

« Je suis lourde ?

- Non, au contraire.

- Tu en es sûr... ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Certain. Tu es têtue quand tu t'y mets.. » lui fit-il remarquer.

- Toi aussi tu l'es.

- Non c'est faux.

- Si c'est vrai, tu ne veux même pas me laisser marcher ! »

Ils se turent tout les deux avant de pouffer. Ils avaient l'air un peu bête à se disputer comme ça. C'est sur cette ambiance bonne enfant qu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Arrivé devant l'hôtel, ils montèrent dans la suite du brun. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Puis il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et de s'asseoir avec le pied sur la table le temps qu'il aille prendre des bandages et de la pommade dans la salle de bain. Il revint et s'assit en face d'elle, puis enleva sa chaussure. Il remarqua que sa cheville était bleue. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

« Ça partira dans quelques jours.. Je vais te mettre de la pommade et un bandage, préviens moi si je te fais mal d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Il commença à lui mettre de la pommade et à masser sa cheville, en faisant attention à ne pas la faire mal. Elle trouva son massage presque sensuel, elle en oublia presque la douleur. Il la regarda et croisa son regard. Elle baissa automatiquement sa tête, les joues rougis. Si ce dîner n'avait pas été un chantage, elle en était sûr, elle aurait adoré. Une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta et Sasuke regarda l'écran de son téléphone, c'était son frère qui l'appelait.

« Excuse moi. » lâcha-t-il avant de répondre.

« Allô ?

_- Mon petit frère chéri, dis tu es toujours en ville ? _»

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix, le brun comprit que Itachi était ivre. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de se lâcher ainsi lorsqu'il était en vacances.

« Je n'y suis plus pourquoi ?

_- Dis.. Tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît ? »_

Il soupira d'exaspération.

« Où tu es ?

_6 Dans une boîte de nuit, elle s'appelle Park Out, je suis dans le carré V.I.P._

6 Bon j'arrive dans quinze ne bouges pas surtout. » dit-il à contre cœur avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Il était déçu que la soirée se finisse ainsi.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Tu peux dormir sur le lit.

- Non je vais rentrer, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps..

- Ne soit pas ridicule, ça va enfler si tu marches.

- ..Seulement si je dors sur le canapé, j'ai déjà assez squatté ton lit.

- Je refuse, tu es blessée.

- Mais-

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Ne m'attend pas. » lui ordonna Sasuke avant de se lever et de quitter précipitamment la pièce, laissant Naruko dans la plus grande incompréhension. Elle décida d'écouter Sasuke. C'était en traînant des pieds qu'elle alla se coucher, en espérant avoir les idées un peu plus claire demain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chaussures que Ino lui avait prêté. Elle allait probablement péter une durite en les voyant dans cet état. C'est en pensant à sa soirée qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée..

**XXXX**

Arrivé au night club, la musique battait son plein. Sasuke retrouva Itachi, ivre, assit dans le carré V.I.P. Ce dernier l'aperçut à son tour et s'écria :

« Ah, mon frère ! Tu es venu me chercher !

- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu te lâches ce soir ? » dit-t-il, les point serrés, frustré d'avoir laisser Naruko toute seule.

« Désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

Il soupira suite à la réponse de son frère. Si quelqu'un le voyait dans cet état. Il l'aida à se redresser.

« Tu me suis et tu te tais !

- Mais-

- Il n'y a pas de main qui tienne. Il ne faut pas que les gens sachent que tu es bourré. »

Ils quittèrent le club et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Sasuke accompagna Itachi jusqu'à sa suite puis il regagna la sienne. Il se prépara pour aller dormir. Il enleva sa chemise et s'allongea sur son lit aux côtés de la blonde qui s'était déjà endormit.

* * *

><p>Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre, chatouillant le nez de Naruko. Elle se réveilla doucement. Elle avait bien dormi, c'était l'une de ses meilleurs nuits. Elle tapota sur le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait, le trouvant dur. Sauf qu'en le touchant, elle constata que ce n'était pas un coussin qu'elle tapotait mais c'était un torse. Elle se releva automatique et découvrit qu'elle avait dormi, sa tête posée sur le torse de Sasuke qui lui, dormait profondément. Leurs jambes étaient entre-mêlés, la main du brun était posé sur sa cuisse.<p>

« **AAH ! **» s'écria-t-elle, toute rouge, avant de mettre un coup de pied à Sasuke qui valsa au sol. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il se massa la tête et se redressa.

« Ce réveil brutal est en quel honneur ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on a dormi ensemble, qui plus est collé serré ?!

- Je pensais qu'on était passé à l'étape supérieur. » répondit-il, malicieusement, en haussant les épaules. Sa réponse lui avait valu un coussin sur la tête que la blonde lui lança.

« Même pas en rêve ! » s'écria-elle, les rougis rougis en croisant les bras croisés. « Il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heure vingt six. » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable posé sur la table de nuit.

Elle se leva avec un peu de difficulté. Il se leva également et ouvrit un des tiroirs de la commode en espérant trouver de quoi écrire. Puis il trouva un stylo et un bloc de post-it. Il prit un post-it et il y nota son numéro. Elle décida d'aller se doucher dans l'auberge, il manquait plus qu'elle squattait sa salle de bain, déjà qu'elle avait dormi avec lui.. Elle ramassa les talons au sol. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il lui donna le post-it sur lequel était noté son numéro.

« Voilà mon numéro, appelle moi. »

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il lui fit un chaste baiser sur le front. Elle partit précipitamment, les joues rouge pivoine, de la suite en claquant la porte derrière elle. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de Sasuke. Elle marcha en direction de l'auberge des employés, ne quittant pas le post-il où était noté le numéro du brun. Elle trouvait qu'elle agissait bizarrement en sa présence, elle ne le reconnaissait que depuis deux jours seulement. Elle entra discrètement dans l'auberge, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Alors, ton rendez-vous ? » demanda une voix dans l'ombre, faisant sursauté Naruko. Elle se retourna et aperçut Shikamaru, serveur dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, en train de se peigner les cheveux. Cela fera le troisième été qu'il travaillait dans l'hôtel pour payer ses prêts étudiants. C'était également un ami d'enfance de Ino.

« Mais comment tu-

- Tout le monde est au courant dans l'auberge. Tu étais le sujet n°1 des discussions et des ragots hier soir.

- Ino.. » dit-elle dans sa barbe, agacée qu'elle n'ait pas gardé le secret. « Ma soirée était.. Intéressante. Et toi ta soirée ?

- Galère ! J'ai terminé tard et Ino n'arrêtait pas de parler. Une vraie commère.. » déclara-t-il en s'étirant les bras. « Et je dois aller faire le room service dès le matin.

- Bonne chance à toi l'ami.

- Toi aussi, il t'en faudra. » dit-il à son tour en voyant le talon cassé, sachant que c'était la paire préféré de son amie. Et oui il connaissait même ce genre de détail, il se disait à ce moment là qu'il restait un peu trop avec Ino. Il descendit les escaliers.

**XXXX**

Elle se rappela, quelques heures plus tard, que c'était son jour de congé. Elle avait fait une grasse matinée et était seule dans sa chambre. Il était midi seize, cela faisait maintenant une heure que Naruko était réveillée. Toujours allongée sur son lit, elle regardait le post-it où il y avait noté le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke. Bizarrement, elle avait envie de l'appeler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle repensait aux événements de la veille. Elle se tapa automatiquement le front, il lui avait oublié de lui rendre son collier. Elle composa le numéro de Sasuke avant de l'enregistrer. Puis elle décida de l'appeler. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

« _Allô ?_

- Salut.. C'est Naruko. » dit-elle, un peu gênée.

« _Salut. J'attendais ton appel._

- Ah oui ? » répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Personne ne peut me résister..

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle ! J'aimerais récupérer mon collier. J'ai respecté ma part du marché, maintenant à ton tour.

- .. _D'accord_. » elle l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du combiné. « _Rejoins moi dans ma suite vers dix huit heures._

- D'accord et.. Merci pour ma cheville aussi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier.

_- De rien. Elle te fait toujours mal ?_

- Non, enfin je boite un peu mais je ne souffre presque plus. Merci encore une fois.

_- C'est normal. Il faut que j'y aille. __À__ tout à l'heure._

- D'accord à plus- » Il raccrocha. « Tard.. »

Elle se leva de son lit puis se prépara. Elle se vêtue d'un jean clair boyfriend, d'un débardeur gris et de ses martens noirs. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval et mit une des chemises à carreau de Yahiko qu'elle lui avait piqué avant de venir ici. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle aperçut les escarpins de Ino. Elle soupira puis les ramassa avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle sortit de sa chambre, les escarpins à la main et toqua dans la chambre de Ino, Fû et de Tayuya. Elle entendit un « entrez » plein d'enthousiasme et devina que c'était Ino. Elle entra et la vit, en train de se mettre du mascara, assise face à son miroir.

« Alors, ton rendez-vous ? »

Elle devait d'abord faire passer la mauvaise nouvelle puis la bonne nouvelle. Elle posa les talons au sol. Ino jeta un coup d'œil puis son regard se figea en voyant ses talons. Elle accourut vers ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur, tenant dans chacune de ses mains manucurés, ses chaussures qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille. Elle les regardait avec effroi, comme si elle venait de découvrir un cadavre. Le silence était mieux que des mots..

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! » lui demanda-t-elle, paniqué, avant de murmurer « Mes chaussures... Mes belles chaussures. »

- Ben.. »

En faite, elle non plus ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé. Le talon s'était brisé d'un coup.

« On marchait le long d'une rue quand, d'un coup, le talon s'est cassé. Je me suis même tordue la cheville.. Regarde ! » s'écria Naruko en mettant en avant sa cheville. Ino regarda la cheville de la blonde, désintéressée, puis regarda ses chaussures.

« … J'ai envie de pleurer !

- Ce n'est que des chaussures.. » marmonna Naruko en roulant des yeux avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Et aussitôt avoir dit cette phrase, elle le regretta. Ino lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Que des _CHAUSSURES_ dis-tu hein ? » hurla Ino. Si elle avait eu des mitrailleuses à la place des yeux, Naruko serait morte.

« Ces chaussures coûtent chers... Très cher Naruko. » susurra-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, tenant ses chaussures.

« Je les avais eu à moitié prix en plus.. »

Elle continua de s'approcher dangereusement de Naruko qui elle, se recula. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur pour sa vie.

« C'était l'affaire du siècle et toi, tu oses dire, que ce n'est _QUE _des chaussures..

- Je suis désolée !

- Tu n'es pas si désolée que ça.. »

Naruko se demanda comment elle allait calmer la colère de la blonde. Quand elle trouva la solution, elle savait qu'elle allait regretter de dire cette phrase lourde de conséquence..

« Je t'en rachèterais une paire... » murmura Naruko, dépitée.

« C'est vrai ?! » dit-elle avec pleins d'espoirs.

« Oui. »

Ino lui fit un grand sourire digne des publicités de dentifrices et balança les chaussures qu'elle tenait en main. Elle sautilla et était de nouveau de bonne humeur.

« C'est tellement gentil ! Merci ~ » lui dit-elle avant de lui embrassé la joue. « Je termine dans deux heures, tu me diras comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous. »

C'est en trottinant que Ino sortit de sa chambre, laissant Naruko, qui regrettait déjà d'avoir dit cette phrase. Et vu l'humeur changeante de Ino, elle allait y laisser beaucoup d'argent.

**XXXX**

Elle avait passé le reste de son après-midi à aider Fû, la baby-sitter de l'hôtel, à garder les enfants des clients trop « occupés » à se faire beau et à faire bronzette au lieu de s'occuper de leurs progénitures. C'était une vraie garderie, il y avait une quinzaine d'enfants d'âgés entre 6 et 12 ans mais Naruko aimait venir l'aider, elle aimait jouer avec les enfants, même si ces enfants étaient des pourris gâtés. En plus elle le faisait gratuitement. Le service terminé, elle prit l'ascenseur pour aller à la suite de Sasuke. Elle toqua à la porte de celle-ci et entendit un vague entrer. Elle entra et aperçut Sasuke sur un transat, sur la terrasse, en train de fumer une cigarettes. Elle le rejoint. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier puis se leva. Ils avaient une vue sur le coucher du soleil et l'océan, c'était une belle vue.

« C'est beau hein ?

- Hn. »

Ils admirèrent en silence le coucher de soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau claire et calme. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la suite.

« Mon collier. »

Sasuke soupira et détacha le collier qui était autour de son cou. Il le lui tendit.

« Merci.. » dit-elle en prenant le collier. Elle essaya de le refermer mais en vain.

« Attend, je vais t'aider à le mettre. »

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui mit le collier. Elle n'eut le temps de se retourner qu'il lui mordilla le creux du cou, lui faisant un deuxième suçon. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres malgré elle. Puis il lécha le suçon qu'il lui avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Et voilà. »

Elle se retourna vivement, voulant lui donner une gifle, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la main.

« On sait tout les deux que tu as apprécié, sinon tu n'aurais pas gémis. »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais il l'avait prit par surprise et puis il se prenait pour qui à lui faire un suçon de la sorte ? La gène, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait à la place de l'agacement. Elle devint rouge pivoine, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Sasuke sourit, satisfait, avant de lui lâcher la main.

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Naruko, à moins que tu veuilles dormir de nouveau avec moi ? »

Puis l'image d'elle et de Sasuke, serré l'un contre l'autre ce matin, lui revint en tête, elle ne pouvait pas être encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte.

« Même pas en rêve Uchiwa ! » s'écria-elle, toute rouge, avant de quitter la suite en claquant la porte. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait claqué cette porte mais si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par la casser.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, c'était agacé qu'elle commença une nouvelle journée de travail. Elle avait essayé de dissimuler son deuxième suçon, qui était plus gros que l'autre, mais en vain. Sakura lui avait même donné du travail supplémentaire à cause de ça : <em>Comme tu as l'air bien t'amuser la nuit, cela ne te dérangera pas de nettoyer les suites impériales numéro 8, 17 et 24.<em>

La blonde était en train de laver les vitres de la suite impériale n°8. Elle n'allait pas finir avant quatre bonnes heures. Si elle voulait terminer vite, elle allait devoir rester concentré, pas de pauses, ni de distraction. Elle avait même éteint son portable et l'avait rangé dans son chariot de nettoyage. Elle était tellement concentrée dans son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

« Pas trop fatigué ? »

La blonde sursauta, faisant tombé son chiffon au sol. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez sur Sasuke, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, tenant une tablette. Elle mit une main sur le cœur avant de souffler.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Trop tard et pour répondre à ta question oui, je suis fatiguée et tout cela c'est de ta faute !

- De ma faute ?

- Oui ! On m'a donné du travail supplémentaire à cause du suçon que tu m'as fais au cou. » s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée, pointant du doigt le suçon trop voyant à son goût. « Les gens me regardent bizarrement à cause de ça, encore. Et je ne suis pas prise au sérieux !

- Je le trouve pas mal ce suçon moi. » rétorqua-t-il, attirant un soupir exaspérant de la part de Naruko. Elle ramassa son chiffon.

« Si tu es là pour te moquer, tu peux partir, je dois travailler moi.

- Je te signale que tu nettoies ma suite. Je vais rester là jusqu'à que tu termines. »

Elle avait complètement zappé qu'elle nettoyait la suite de Sasuke, elle devait juste nettoyer les vitres et faire son lit et elle avait terminé. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Elle le dévisagea et son visage était impassible. Il l'était réellement, il s'assit sur une chaise, l'observant. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Elle continua de nettoyer les vitres mais le sentiment d'être observé la déconcentrait. Elle se retourna, perdant patience.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder ? C'est perturbant..

- Qui te dis que je te regarde ?

- Je le sens..

- Tu as raison, je te regardais. » dit-il en se levant. « Donne moi des gants et un chiffon.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je vais t'aider. »

Elle ria à s'en faire mal au ventre pendant plus de dix minutes puis elle le dévisagea de nouveau, il restait impassible, il était encore une fois sérieux. Elle se calma.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux.. Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

- Je m'ennuies. » répondit-il tout simplement en haussant les épaules , lasse.

« C'est _très_ gentil de ta part mais je peux me débrouiller et puis, un client ne travaille pas.

- Le client est roi non ?

- Euh.. Ouais.

- Donc si je veux t'aider tu ne peux pas refuser mon aide. »

Elle soupira, il avait, encore une fois, pas tort et puis elle était tellement épuisée. Mais cette aide était trop belle pour être vrai car, elle en était sûr, qu'il ne ferait pas tout cela sans quelque chose en retour. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, tant pis on ne vit qu'une fois. Elle lui lança le chiffon qu'elle avait en main, il attrapa en plein vol.

« Ça doit être épuisant, je me demande comment tu fais..

- Quand on est déterminée, on peut tout faire.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi tu travailles ?

- Je veux prendre mon indépendance. Je ne peux plus vivre au crochet de mes cousins et de mon parrain, ils en ont fait assez pour moi.

- Je comprends..

- En plus ils ont parié que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin. » termina-t-elle en serrant le point, agacée.

« Prouvons leur qu'ils ont tort et travaillons. »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas lui souriant et se remit au travail. Ils s'étaient répartis les tâches ménagères et avaient terminés en moins de trois heures, c'était beaucoup plus rapide à deux. Ils rentrèrent dans la suite du brun et elle s'affala sur la chaise sur laquelle Sasuke s'était assis un peu plus tôt. Lui en revanche, s'affala sur le canapé. Il leva sa tête sa tête vers le plafond, fermant les yeux. Elle l'observa. Ça la tuait presque de l'admettre mais elle trouvait Sasuke beau à cet instant, détendu et calme. Elle se demanda même comment cela se faisait qu'il était encore célibataire, il avait tout pour lui après tout. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle ne vit pas le rictus moqueur qu'affichait l'Uchiwa.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu m'observes depuis tout à l'heure.. Tu es tombée sous mon charme ?

- Pfff pas du tout. » déclara-t-elle aussitôt en tournant la tête. « Je me demandais juste quel âge tu avais..

- J'ai vingt et un an.

- Tu fais moins.

- Je le sais.

- Prétentieux.

- Pas prétentieux, réaliste. »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Son attitude pouvait parfois l'exaspérer, mais il était de bonne compagnie, parfois. Une sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées, c'était le portable du brun qui sonnait.

« Allô ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait son interlocuteur mais voyant le visage de Sasuke se crisper, elle comprit que ce n'était pas un coup de fil amicale.

« On en reparlera plus tard père. » conclu-t-il en raccrochant. « Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Vu la tête que tu as fais, tu ne dois pas vraiment t'entendre avec ton père. » lui fit-elle remarquer avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Sa pensée avait été dite à voix haute. « Désolée je ne voulais pas-

- Tu as raison, je ne m'entends pas avec lui, comment pourrait-on s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui à un balai coincé dans le cul et qui soit froid comme de la glace ? » Elle pouffa avant d'en rire.

« À ce point là ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

« À ce point là. » répondit-il en lui souriant. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait en souriant _ainsi_. Elle s'étira les bras, épuisé, puis se leva.

« Bon moi, je vais rentrer prendre une bonne douche !

- Tu travailles demain ?

- Seulement l'après-midi.. Pourquoi ?

- Rendez-vous demain à neuf heure du matin devant l'hôtel.

- D'accord.. À demain alors. »

Sasuka acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce, prenant son chariot. Il l'avait aidé à nettoyer les suites impériales et sans son aide, elle n'aurait pas encore terminé. Cette matinée.. C'était pour elle un remerciement, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté. Mais une petite part d'elle même qu'elle refoulait avait hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

><p>L'Uchiwa l'attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes devant l'hôtel sous ce soleil, ça allait être une longue journée de chaleur il le sentait, heureusement qu'il n'était vêtu qu'un tee shirt blanc et d'un short. Il commençait à perdre patience. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut au loin, accourant vers lui. Elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil et s'était réveillée à neuf heure pile. Elle avait mit les premiers vêtements qu'elle avait vu, qui était un débardeur noir et un short orange avec ses converses blanches.<p>

« Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-elle avant d'arriver face à lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu es en retard.. » lui fit remarquer l'Uchiwa.

« Désolé, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! Je me suis préparé le plus rapidement possible. »

Il soupira lorsqu'un gargouillement se fit vivement entendre. Naruko rougit aussitôt en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, souriante et gênée.

« À tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas mangé ce matin ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, je me suis préparé le plus rapidement possible. »

Ils passèrent dans une boulangerie, mangeant des viennoiseries qu'ils avaient acheté dans une pâtisserie qui se situait à vingt minutes de l'hôtel. Ils mangèrent au bord de la plage, parlant de tout et de rien, se titillant au passage, puis ils partirent dans un quartier que Naruko n'avait pas visité jusqu'alors.

« Ferme les yeux et tiens moi la main, c'est une surprise. »

Elle ferma les yeux, sceptique, et tendit sa main. Sasuke la prit et ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus de dix minutes avant de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit ses paupières puis les cligna plusieurs fois, ahuris. Elle était face à trois quad. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait toujours voulu en faire, voulant visité l'île et aller sur les bords de plage par la même occasion.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier..

- Ne dit rien alors. » rétorqua-t-il en montant sur l'un des quad, mettant son casque. « Essaye de me rattraper si tu peux. » la défia-t-il avant de démarrer le quad bruyamment, attirant le regard des passants et de partir à toute vitesse.

« Mais quel frimeur. » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de mettre son casque et de monter sur son quad. Elle n'eût pas de mal à le rattraper, c'était même facile, même un peu trop à son goût. Ils firent le tour de la ville, s'amusant à faire des courses et visitant une partie de l'île. Ils partirent même dans la forêt, sans trop y s'aventurer, avant d'aller rendre les quads, elle avait passé une belle matinée. Le quad fini, Ils marchèrent le long du trottoir, glace à la main, en direction de l'hôtel.

« Comment cela se fait qu'un gars comme toi soit célibataire ?

- Je suis assez difficile à approcher.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis froid de nature.

- Je suis sûr que tu as pleins de succès auprès des femmes et que ça ne les décourage pas, au contraire !

- Tu penses ?

- Ouaip. Tu es célèbre, riche, jeune et tu n'es pas si con que ça, même si parfois tu m'agaces sérieusement. Et tu es aussi- » elle se tût aussitôt dans son élan. Sauf que Sasuke voulait lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Je suis aussi quoi ? Na-ru-ko. » lui demanda-t-il en la provoquant, qu'il réussit avec brio.

« Et tu es beau, t'es bien foutu quoi ! Voilà content ?

- Tu trouves ?

- C'est un fait accompli, ne t'imagines pas des choses Uchiwa !

- Tu as l'œil dis moi. » Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner sur la plage ?

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois refuser, mon frère m'attend là bas. » répondit-il en pointant du doigt un restaurant sur terrasse qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Je vois, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser timidement sur la joue. « À bientôt et merci pour cette matinée. » s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main, continuant de marcher. Il resta ainsi, frôlant sa joue, regardant la blonde s'éloigner. Il traversa la rue et entra dans le restaurant. L'hôtesse l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table, son frère y était déjà.

« Salut. Je me suis permis de commander, comme tu n'arrivais pas.

- Merci. »

Il s'assit face à Itachi. Les repas arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Le déjeuner commença dans le silence jusqu'à que le plus âgé des deux prit la parole.

« Qu'as-tu fais de ta matinée petit frère ?

- Je suis allé faire du quad.

- Hmm.. Avec une petite blonde aux yeux bleus ?

- Exact. » confirma-t-il les dires de son frère en piochant dans sa salade.

« Tu devrais faire attention, on est observé de partout et puis tu vas bientôt-

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas aujourd'hui.

- Il faudra bien qu'on en parle tôt ou tard..

- Je préfère que ça soit tard, ma journée commence bien.. S'il te plaît. » rétorqua-t-il, sèchement, avant de plonger son attention dans son assiette.

**XXXX**

Il était vingt heure trois quand elle termina de passer la serpillière dans le hall. Elle rangea son chariot et était en direction des vestiaires lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Kiba et Tenten qui entamaient une discussion animée.

« Salut vous deux.

- Yo !

- Bonsoir, tu as terminé ?

- Oui Dieu merci. » s'étira-elle les bras, satisfaite. « Et vous ?

- Ouais. » répondirent-il en cœurs avant que Kiba poursuit. « Cela vous dit qu'on aille en boîte ce soir ? Il y a une nouvelle boîte de nuit qui vient d'ouvrir !

- Tu n'as pas peur de croiser des clients ? » demanda Tenten, sceptique.

« On ne risque pas de les croiser, ils vont tous au Park Out !

- Alors je viens ! Je me suis fais ¥14680 [L'équivalent de 100 euros en yen] de pourboire aujourd'hui !

- Respect Tenten ! » Siffla Kiba d'admiration en lui faisant la révérence. « Et toi Naruko tu viens ?

- J'en sais rien.. Ça me dit rien. » avoua-t-elle avec lassitude.

Kiba et Tenten étaient abasourdi par la phrase que leur amie avait dite. Kiba se pinça le bras et posa sa main sur le front de Naruko.

« Je ne suis pas dans un rêve et tu n'es pas malade...

- Je suis sérieuse..

- S'il te plaît.. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas éclaté ensemble, en plus on termine tout les trois à la même heure pour une fois. Une occasion comme ça ça ne se présente pas tout les jours !

- C'est moi qui paye la première tournée !

- Et puis tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à que tu acceptes !

- Je le sais » souffla Naruko. C'était vrai qu'une occasion comme cela ne se présentait pas tout les jours, et puis elle avait bien commencé sa journée autant la terminer en beauté. « Ok je viens. »

**XXXX**

Il était vingt trois heures moins quarts lorsque Naruko, Kiba et Tenten avaient fait leurs entrées dans la boîte. La musique battait son plein. Ils allèrent au bar et on leur servis des verres à shots.

« À nos jobs insupportables !

- Yeah ! » s'écria-t-ils en levant leurs verres. Ils burent coup sec. Puis ils en reprirent un deuxième.

Naruko observa les alentours. Certains se trémoussaient et dansaient, certains étaient au bar à consommé de l'alcool et de la drogue, certains étaient même déjà ivres, d'autres avaient trouvés leur coup d'un soir ce qui était le cas de Kiba qui aperçut une belle blonde non loin des sièges V.I.P.

« Je viens de voir la fille avec qui je vais conclure ce soir ! Bon, ne m'attendez pas. À demain et amusez vous bien ! » s'écria-t-il avec excitation.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, le brun fila. Naruko et Tenten l'avaient déjà perdu de leurs champs de visions mais c'était prévisible, Kiba partait toujours je-ne-sais-où pour conclure lorsqu'il allait en boîte et quand il terminait, il rentrait, même en étant trop bourré, ce qui était assez dingue.

« Moi je vais aller me trémousser sur la piste de danse ! Ne m'attend pas non plus. » s'écria à son tour Tenten avant d'aller sur la piste de danse, la laissant à son tour.

Naruko but plusieurs verres de shots, pas plus de dix elle le savait, avant d'aller sur la piste de danse et de se mêler à la foule. Elle dansait au rythme de la musique, elle se défoulait sur la piste de danse. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, tant pis si demain elle avait des maux de tête. Tout ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment c'était de danser, s'amuser et boire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par les rayons du jour. C'était en poussant un grognement incompréhensible qu'elle émergea de son sommeil. Elle se redressa mais un mal de crâne la gagna tout d'un coup. Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à ouvrir ses paupières et la première chose qu'elle vit était un homme brun, de dos à elle, en boxer. La panique l'envahit, elle remarqua qu'elle était en sous vêtements. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour, elle espérait qu'elle n'avait rien fait, elle espérait ne pas avoir perdu sa virginité avec un inconnu. Elle se tint la tête entre ses mains, son mal de crâne lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle y était allée fort hier soir. L'homme se retourna et elle reconnut aussitôt Sasuke.<p>

« Tu es réveillée ? Pas trop tôt marmotte. »

Elle remonta automatique la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine, rouge pivoine.

« Je-On-Tu as-

- Non, on n'a rien fait ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il lui apporta le room service où diverses nourritures étaient dessus. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tiens. » dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'alcool. Naruko le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Combattre le mal par le mal et tiens ces aspirines pour ton mal de crâne. »

Elle but son verre d'alcool avant de prendre ses aspirines avec du jus d'orange. Sasuke mangea un croissant, silencieux.

« Je ne me souviens de plus grand chose.. » avoua Naruko à petite voix. Sasuke la dévisagea, se remémorant de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Début du Flash-Back

Sasuke Uchiwa avait passé la soirée en conférence vidéo avec son père en compagnie de son frère. Ces derniers temps il lui mettait la pression. Il s'endormit après cela et quelques heures plus tard il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. Il se leva en grommelant, jurant de tuer la personne qui avait osé le réveiller après une soirée aussi morne et énervante. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Naruko, qui le regardait d'une manière aguicheuse, les joues rosies et dans les vapes. Il comprit qu'elle était ivre.

« Naruko ?

- Salut Sas'ke. » elle entra dans la suite en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de manière féline vers le brun qui ne cilla pas. « Dis, ça te dit qu'on s'amuse un peu ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle de manière provocatrice, détachant les boutons de son chemisier noir.

« Naruko je-

- Chuuuuuuuut. » dit-elle en posant un doigt devant la bouche du brun. Elle enleva ensuite son short en jean et ses converses blanches, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement. Elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Naruko ?

- Je te regarde. Je ne regarde que toi Sas'ke. »

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du brun, les remontant en caressant jusqu'à son visage. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Puis elle l'embrassa. La bouche du brun étant entre-ouverte, elle en profita pour y mettre sa langue. Elle caressa sa langue à l'aide de la sienne. Sasuke glissa une main dans la chevelure de la blonde, approfondissant le baiser. Elle se releva, posant son front contre le sien.

« J'en meurs d'envie et je sais que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie.. »

C'était vrai, il en mourrait d'envie, mais l'odeur de l'alcool lui frappa au nez, il ne voulait qu'ils le _fassent_ comme _ça_, il voulait faire _ça_ correctement, qu'elle serait dans son état normal.

« Tu sens l'alcool..

- J'suis vilaine Sas'ke. Désolée.. »

Il se retourna, échangeant leurs positions. Il l'embrassa chastement le front avant de se lever du lit. Maintenant il savait que Naruko ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool.

« Moi je vais aller dormir sur le canapé. Toi tu dors sur le lit.

- Sas'ke dors avec moi s'il te plaît !

- Non, sinon demain tu me tueras.

- Mais naaaaaan.. »

Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Allonge toi Naruko. »

Elle obéit, silencieuse et s'allongea sur le lit. Il lui mit la couette jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Sas'ke, pourquoi tu veux pas le faire ? Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie..

- Oui mais pas de _cette_ manière là. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Elle le regarda, sans rien dire. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux, sans la quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de vingt minutes.

« Tu ne veux pas aller vomir ?

- Nan c'est bon. Je vomis toujours au réveil donc prépare un sceau. » lui avoua-t-elle en riant avant d'une larme coula sur le long de sa joue hâlée. « J'agis toujours comme une idiote ce jour _là_.

- …

- Elle me manque tellement.. Cela va faire sept sept ans jour pour jour qu'elle est partie et j'ai tout fais pour oublier cette date.. La matinée qu'on a passé ensemble me la presque fait oublier et je t'en remercies. » dit-elle, désespérément en lui caressant la joue. « Je l'ai découverte, étendu sur son lit, comme moi sur le tien. »

Début du Flash-Back

_Naruko, qui s'était levé un peu plus tôt, vit la porte de la chambre de sa mère entre-ouverte. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte en bois qui grinça. Elle entra doucement, et vit sa mère, allongé sur le lit, avec une longue robe blanche. Ses longs cheveux roux qui était autrefois brillants et soyeux étaient devenues ternes au fil du temps. Elle avait l'air paisible, même trop paisible. La blonde s'approcha de sa mère, à petits pas, faisant grincer le parquet. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, son cœur battait plus vite que la normal. Elle commença à secouer doucement sa mère, voulant la réveiller._

_« Maman ? » Aucune réponse. Naruko continua de l'appeler, essayant de réveiller sa mère._

_« Maman réveille-toi, ce n'est pas drôle. » Elle commença à paniquer, elle secoua le corps sans vie de la femme qui l'avait mit au monde. Ces appels étaient de plus en plus fort et désespérés, au point d'alerter les voisins._

_**« Maman réveille-toi je t'en supplie !****** MAMAN ******!» **_

Fin du Flash-Back

Sasuke l'écouta, attristé. C'était la première qu'il la voyait triste, elle qui souriait tout le temps. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parlé de sa mère, c'était encore trop douloureux pour elle. Il essuya sa larme.

« Si je t'embrasse, tu me promets de t'endormir juste après ? »

Sasuke savait que même dans un état second, Naruko ne rompait jamais ses promesses, cela faisait parti des qualités de la blonde que Sasuke aimait et respectait. Elle hocha timidement la tête de haut en bas et il prit possession de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, jouèrent ensemble. Naruko se cambra à leur baiser, Sasuke passa son bras derrière son dos. À bout de souffle, ils séparèrent.

« Bonne nuit Naruko. » dit-il en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur le front avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain. Il était légèrement excité et devait prendre une douche froide. Il sortit de sa salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et aperçut la blonde, qui s'était assoupie. Il lui remonta la couverture et alla dormir sur le canapé.

Fin du Flash-Black

Les cheveux lui tombèrent devant ses yeux bleus qu'il aimait admirer, ses joues étaient légèrement rosie. Elle leva son regard sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

- Comme ça.

- C'est gênant...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être devant moi.

- Justement.. »

Il la trouvait mignonne à être gênée comme ça. Elle but son jus d'orange coup sec. Il prit un pain au chocolat et ils mangèrent, en silence avant que Sasuke ne le brise.

« Où as-tu passé la soirée ? Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

« Eh bien.. Tenten, Kiba et moi on s'est rendu dans une boîte de nuit qui se trouve à vingt minute d'ici. J'ai bu plusieurs shots et je suis allée danser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dansé mais j'étais épuisée alors je suis sortie et je-je me suis venue à l'hôtel.. Je ne me souvient plus trop du reste. » lui raconta-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, épuisée. Elle se leva en direction de la sortie.

« Je dois rentré chez moi. Merci pour tout. » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas repartir comme ça ? » lui demanda le brun, un rictus aux lèvres, amusé.

Elle se regarda et avait oublié qu'elle était en sous-vêtement.

« Tes vêtements sont juste à côté de toi, part terre. »

Elle les prit automatiquement avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait vraiment honte surtout que Sasuke allait la charrier sur ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si il le pouvait.

« Il y a des brosses à dents dans le tiroir en dessous du lavabo. » s'écria-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

Elle se brossa les dents, se doucha et s'habilla puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle soupira, lasse. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille, pourquoi elle s'est retrouvé en sous-vêtement. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Sasuke, toujours à la même place que tout à l'heure, la dévisager.

« J'aimerais savoir.. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais hier soir ?

- Eh bien.. » dit-il en mettant un tee-shirt. « Tu as débarqué dans ma chambre à trois heure du matin. Tu as commencé à te déshabiller et tu m'as embrassé.. »

Plus il racontait l'histoire, plus Naruko devenait rouge, rouge de honte. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le savoir, elle avait envie de s'enterrer sous terre et ne plus en sortir.

« .. Tu voulais aller plus loin mais je t'ai stoppé. Et tu t'es endormis.

- Je-je suis désolée.. » bégaya-t-elle de honte avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Naruko..

- Je suis désolée pour le dérangement. »

La blonde enfilait déjà ses chaussures. Il se leva et l'arrêta dans son élan. Il se mit face à elle. Elle voulut se reculer mais son dos se colla à la porte

« Ça ne m'a pas gêné..

- Comment-

- Ce qui s'est passé.. Ça ne m'a pas gêné. »

Naruko le regarda, étonné. Elle pensait qu'il se moquerait d'elle mais non, il était même sympa. Mais elle, elle n'était pas à l'aise et avait besoin de sortir.

« Oui mais je vais-je dois m'en aller. Merci et désolé. » déclara Naruko en quittant la pièce. Sasuke soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle évitait soigneusement Sasuke. Elle s'était souvenue de tout ce qui c'était passé <em>ce<em> soir là. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui donc elle l'évitait, ne répondant pas à ses appels non plus. Elle était tendue à chaque fois qu'elle allait au travail. Une fois son travail terminé, elle sortit des vestiaires et regagnât le hall. Arrivé dans le hall, elle vit Sasuke et Itachi entrer dans celui-ci. Paniqué, elle fit une glissade au sol et se cacha derrière le comptoir de la réception. Heureusement qu'il était grand, même très grand, pour qu'elle s'y faufile. Tout était trop grand dans cet hôtel à son goût. Elle retenait sa respiration, elle ne voulait pas se faire griller. Elle entendit le gong de l'ascenseur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te planques derrière le comptoir ? »

Elle cria de stupeur et se cogna la tête, faisant tomber le pot de fleur qui était sur le comptoir. Elle se massa le sommet du crâne levant sa tête vers la personne qui lui avait flanqué une telle frousse. Kin la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

« Donc tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te caches ?

- J'évite quelqu'un..

- Et je peux savoir qui ? L'homme qui te fait chanter ?

- Oui.. »

Kin soupira face à l'attitude enfantine de Naruko. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au hall et ne vit personne.

« Il n'y a plus personne.. Tu veux en parler ? »

**XXXX**

« Attend tu l'as embrassé ?! » s'écria Kin, étonné, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, qui était fermé. Naruko soupira.

« Et qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?

- Que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé.

- Et tu l'évites depuis ?

- Hn.

- À part ça, tu as aimé ? »

Naruko ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle voulait dire non mais quelque chose la bloqua. Est-ce-qu'elle avait aimé ? Elle ne le savait pas.

« Je ne sais pas..

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter éternellement, tôt ou tard vous allez vous croiser. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, ce n'est pas la mort et puis on a tous connu des moment gênants à cause de l'alcool.

- Ce n'était juste à cause de l'alcool, je voulais le voir aussi..

- Réfléchis-y calmement ensuite va lui en parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Demande toi d'abord si tu as envie de le revoir après ce qui s'est passé et une fois que tu auras les réponses à tes questions, clarifies les choses avec lui. Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois aller travailler, Sakura est sur mon dos ces derniers temps. » déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. « Tu me diras comment ça c'est passé ! » conclut-elle avant de sortir à la hâte du restaurant, laissant Naruko en pleine réflexion.

**XXXX**

Elle était allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond, à réfléchir, mesurant le pour et le contre. Les rapports qu'elle avait Sasuke étaient assez.. Lunatique. C'était vrai elle avait passé de bons moments avec l'Uchiwa, elle aimait bien sa compagnie. Parfois elle avait envie de le frapper, parfois il l'exaspérait, parfois il l'attirait, sinon elle ne serait jamais aller dans sa suite pour l'embrasser. Il la mettait dans tout ses états.

Lorsqu'elle était ivre, elle faisait des choses qu'elle ne ferait pas en tant normal ou qu'elle n'oserait pas car oui, elle connaissait ses limites. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle avait mal au crâne. Elle se leva subitement de son lit. Elle n'était pas du genre à réfléchir et à se poser des questions, elle agissait et ensuite elle subissait les conséquences. Elle regarda l'heure de son portable qui affichait dix neuf heures vingt six. Elle se leva, se changea car, aller entamer une discussion sérieuse avec quelqu'un en pyjama ne faisait pas très sérieux. Elle mit une jupe blanche et un pull noir léger et évasé qui lui arrivait jusqu'au fesses. Elle mit ses converses noires et quitta précipitamment l'auberge, accourant presque.

**XXXX**

Elle était figée devant la porte de la suite de Sasuke depuis environ dix minutes. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne réfléchissait jamais au conséquences, à jouer les cheerleaders dans sa tête pour s'encourager à toquer sur cette foutue porte mais rien n'y faisait. Elle suivit le conseil de sa mère :_ Si tu es stressée ou angoissée, prends une grande inspiration. _Elle souffla un grand coup avant de toquer à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, tenant une tasse de café à la main, portant tee shirt large noir et un jogging gris.

« Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, entre. »

Il se recula pour la laisser passer. Il ferma le capot de son ordinateur portable qui était posé sur la table basse. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Naruko s'approcha.

« Excuse moi de te déranger.

- Non tu déranges pas, assis toi. » déclara-t-il en tapotant une place sur le canapé, l'incitant à s'asseoir.

Elle obéit et s'assit à côté de lui. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment aborder le sujet.

« Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil face à sa question.

« J'en ai connu des meilleurs et toi ?

- Une journée comme les autres, rien d'extraordinaire.. » répondit-elle. Il soupira, voyant qu'elle n'abordait pas le sujet.

« Naruko arrêtons de tourner autour du pot.. Tu veux parler de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire ça ?

- Tu m'évites depuis presque une semaine.

- Non c'est faux ! » mentit-elle. Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Je t'ai vu dans le hall tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas très douée pour te cacher..

- Je ne me cachais pas !

- Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il un rictus aux lèvres, amusé.

« Peut être que oui je me cachais et que je t'évitais un peu..

- Et tu y as réfléchis ?

- Oui un peu.. Je t'apprécies plus que je le pensais. » admit-elle, tournant la tête. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois je-

- Tu parles trop.. » Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, rompant l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs visages et l'embrassa. Naruko posa sa main sur la nuque du brun, ses gestes étaient un peu maladroit. En l'embrassant, elle sentit battre son cœur plus fort et plus vite que la normal, c'était douloureux et agréable à la fois. Elle se sentait bien à ce moment là, tout simplement. Il se recula légèrement d'elle et la regarda, droit dans les yeux. Naruko ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, c'était tellement fort comme sensation. Elle rompit le silence.

« Ce baiser.. Comment je dois le prendre ?

- D'une certaine façon, cela officialise notre relation enfin, si tu es d'accord.. »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, répondant à la question de l'Uchiwa. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et sentant que les lèvres de Naruko étaient outre-ouverte, il entra sa langue. Elle répondit au baiser, il posa sa main dans sa chevelure dorée, prolongeant leurs baisers. Ils se séparèrent, à contre-cœur, manquant de souffle. Il posa son front contre le sien. Elle caressa ses cheveux et remarqua que le brun était épuisé.

« Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours..

- Tu veux que.. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

- Je le veux bien, tu n'as même pas à poser la question. »

Ils se levèrent du canapé et s'installèrent sur le lit. Naruko enleva son pull, se retrouvant en tee-shirt et jupe. Sasuke abattit la couverture sur eux.

« Bonne nuit Sasuke. » murmura-t-elle, épuisée.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Naruko. » dit-il avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

**XXXX**

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit. Narko s'était endormit quand à Sasuke, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, pensant aux prochaines semaines qui allaient être mouvementé, pour lui comme pour Naruko. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque la blonde se retourna, posant sa tête et son bras sur son torse. Sasuke contempla l'endormie, d'une certaine façon il l'enviait. Il lui caressa les cheveux, balayant des mèches du visage de la blonde. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa bouche était entre-ouverte, il la trouvait vraiment mignonne. Il prit son portable qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et prit une photo d'elle, immortalisant ce moment, avant de le reposer. Il encercla la blonde avec ses bras, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ce fut la respiration régulière de Naruko qui berça le brun, le plongeant ensuite dans les pays des songes.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées. Elle s'était fait une routine : Après le travail, elle allait dans la suite de Sasuke. Parfois elle dormait avec lui. Plus elle passait du temps avec Sasuke, plus elle s'attachait à lui. Mais son quotidien allait légèrement lorsqu'elle se souvint que demain, c'était l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Elle voulait lui organiser un dîner surprise en tête-à-tête mais elle avait un problème beaucoup plus grave : elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Elle qui avait toujours des idées de folies pour les cadeaux mais là.. Elle séchait complètement. Elle avait cogité toute la nuit mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Mais quel cadeau pouvez-vous offrir à un homme riche qui avait tout et pouvait tout avoir ? Il n'était pas plus de sept heure trente du matin lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de la suite de Itachi. Il l'ouvrit, un sourire apparut en la voyant.<p>

« Oh tiens Naruko, tu es matinale !

- Eh bien je commence dans trente minutes et j'avais besoin de te parler, je suis désolée de te déranger..

- Mais non tu déranges pas, allez entre ! »

Il se recula pour la laisser rentrer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, se qu'elle fit. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Voilà en faite j'ai un service à te demander..-

- C'est au sujet de son anniversaire ?

- Oui. J'aimerais lui organiser un dîner surprise dans sa suite et j'ai besoin que tu le tiennes occupé toute la journée loin de l'hôtel.

- Tu sais que ça ne va pas être évident..

- Je le sais mais je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es le seul qui puisse le faire.

- Tu sais encourager tes troupes toi ! » lui répondit-il avant de se lever. « C'est d'accord, il doit revenir ici à quelle heure ?

- Vingt-heure, ça te vas ?

- Hn. Il faut que j'organise la journée de demain. Hmm.. » il se leva à la recherche des prospectus qui présentait des activités à faire sur l'île. « On pourrait aller visiter l'île en hélicoptère le matin et ensuite faire de la plongée sous-marine l'après midi. Ce genre d'activité prend du temps..

- C'est parfait !

- En plus ça tombe bien je voulais en faire, ça pourrait me servir de cadeau. Et toi tu as une idée du cadeau que tu veux lui faire ?

- À vrai dire non.. » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai aucune idée. J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit.

- Un dîner c'est déjà pas mal. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de lui acheter le cadeau le plus cher, ou le plus beau. Tant que ça viens du cœur, ça primera sur tout le reste. »

Naruko tourna sa tête en sa direction, il lui sourit avant de se lever et de lui donner une petite tape sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son frère. Elle se massa le front et réfléchit à la phrase que Itachi lui avait dit, elle voulait lui offrir une nuit vraiment romantique et calme.

« C'est très dur de surprendre Sasuke mais je pense que toi, tu peux y arriver..

- Je ferais semblant d'avoir oublier son anniversaire. Il va faire semblant de s'en ficher mais je sais que ça va le faire cogiter tout la journée.

- Ahahah ça c'est sûr ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain !

- Moi aussi. » avoua-t-elle en riant à son tour, se levant. « Merci beaucoup Itachi.

- Mais de rien, à vrai dire c'est à moi de te remercier..

- Pourquoi ?

- Sasuke est plus détendu depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. »

Elle rougit en entendant cette phrase. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de sortir de la chambre, demain allait être une longue journée..

* * *

><p>Elle ne travaillait que le matin. Elle termina son service à midi trente. Elle avait l'après-midi de libre. C'était vêtu d'un débardeur loose blanc avec un jean qu'elle monta dans la suite de Sasuke. En ouvrant la porte, elle ne vit personne, comme elle s'y attendait mais vit plusieurs paniers de fruits, des bouquets de fleurs, des cadeaux emballés. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean, elle avait reçu un message de Itachi.<p>

_« Tout se passe comme prévu ! On vient d'atterrir et on va manger dans le restaurant Akatsuki. On partira faire une visite en bateau ensuite on fera de la plongée. On terminera vers 19h. Je t'enverrai un message dès qu'on est en route._

_PS : Sasuke ne se doute de rien, il se demande même pourquoi tu ne lui a pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, il pensait que tu serais la première à lui souhaiter ! Il pense que tu as oublié. »_

Elle pouffa en lisant la fin, elle trouvait ça adorable et imaginait bien la scène. Elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier son anniversaire, jamais. Elle tira les rideaux puis ouvrit la fenêtre, le soleil illuminait la pièce. Elle alla sur la terrasse, c'était ici qu'ils dîneront, elle devait se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la terrasse mais où est-ce-qu'elle allait ranger le parasol, les transat et la table basse ? Elle ne pouvait pas les faire sortir de l'hôtel, elle devait être discrète et ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sakura. Une idée lui vint en tête, c'était un peu risqué. Elle prit son portable et téléphona à Ino.

«_ Salut toi._

- Tu es à la réception ?

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

- J'ai besoin que tu vérifie s'il y a une suite de libre dans le secteur A ?

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Tu me dois un service.. Sans poser de question, tu t'en souviens ? » déclara-t-elle pleins de sous-entendu. Elle entendit son amie soupirer. Elle se souvint encore du service qu'elle lui avait rendu sans poser de question, et pourtant elle en avait des tas.

Début du Flash-Back

Naruko termina sa journée de travail plus tard que prévu. Alors qu'elle sortit des vestiaires, n'ayant d'une chose en tête : s'allonger sur son lit, elle entendit son portable sonné. C'était Ino.

« Allô Ino ?

_- Tu as terminé ? » _lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

« Oui pourquoi ?

_- Viens dans la ruelle qui se trouve derrière la boutique à souvenir de l'hôtel à côté des bennes à ordure. _

- Mais-

_- Viens, sans poser de question ! _»

**XXXX**

« Je suis dans la ruelle, t'es où ?

_- Tu trouveras un matelas appuyé contre le mur._ » chuchota-t-elle. La blonde se retourna et vit un matelas pour lit double. _« Place le devant une poubelle où il y a une croix rouge dessiné dessus. _»

Elle suivit les directives de Ino et plaça le matelas au sol, face à la poubelle qui avait une croix rouge.

« Pousse-toi ! » s'écria une personne au dessus d'elle et dans le combiné du téléphone.

Elle sursauta et s'éloigna du matelas. Ino atterrit sur le matelas en faisant une pirouette suivit d'une roulade au sol, une menotte accrochée à son poignet, portant une combinaison noire à colle-roulé et à manche longues lui collant au corps, des gants en cuir noir, un bonnet noir et des converses noirs. Cela étonna Naruko de la voir habillé ainsi. Une autre personne atterrit sur le matelas, s'ensuivit de quatre autre personnes qui portaient la même combinaison qu'Ino avec des lunettes de soleil et des bonnets noirs.. Une fléchette lui frôla la joue avant de se planter dans le mur.

« Cours ! » cria Ino en accourant vers elle, la tirant par le bras. Elle tourna à demi sa tête et vit une personne portant un masque de clown leur lancer des fléchettes avec un pistolet. Elle suivit Ino et ses « amis » en courant. Ces derniers courraient en faisant des sauts et des pirouettes qu'on ne voyait que dans les films de ninja*. Une fléchette se planta dans son épaule. Il se séparèrent, allant dans différentes directions.

Fin du Flash-Back

« Je ne t'ai jamais posé de question à ce sujet et pourtant j'en ai des tas ! Comme par exemple qui étaient ces gens qui sautaient partout ni pourquoi un dingue nous tirait dessus ni ce qu'il y avait dans les fléchettes qui nous tirait ?!

_- Ce n'était pas la mort.. Tu as fait un malaise et ton épaule a fini par s'en remettre non ? » _déclara-t-elle en marquant une pause_. « Ok je vais regarder attend juste une minutes._ » Elle entendit les touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur. «_ La suite n°2, la 19, la 26 et la 30 sont inoccupées._

- Laquelle de ces suites n'a aucune réservation avant la fin de la semaine ?

_- Hm.. La suite n°2 pas aucune réservation depuis plusieurs semaines._

- Merci beaucoup ! Tu finis ton service à quelle heures ?

_- Pas avant dix neuf trente pourquoi ?_

- J'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes acheter une robe pour ce soir.

_- Oh non je suis dégoûtée ! J'aurais troooop voulu y aller ! Tu n'as qu'à demandé à Tenten de t'accompagner, elle s'y connais en mode, c'est avec elle que je suis allée faire du shopping la dernière fois et c'est même elle qui m'a convaincu d'acheter la robe noire que tu as porté l'autre soir !_

- Merci beaucoup il faut que je te laisse ! » dit-elle précipitamment avant de raccrocher. Si elle continuait de parler au téléphone avec Ino, elle ne risquerait de ne pas terminer son « travail » maintenant.

Elle commença à faire des allers-retours entre la suite n°2 et la suite de Sasuke, transportant les meubles. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objets et que ces derniers n'étaient pas lourds. Elle remercia mentalement la simplicité de Sasuke, qui n'avait exigé que ça sur sa terrasse. La terrasse vidée, elle devait installer une table. Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit en bas. Elle entra dans le restaurant et tomba sur Shikamaru, qui nettoyait une table.

« Salut Shika.

- Oh Salut Naruko. » lui répondit-il en se redressant.

« Dis.. J'aurais besoin d'un service.. » commença-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Vu comment tu le demandes, je crains le pire.

- J'aurais besoin d'une table, est-ce-qu'il y aurait une table que vous n'utilisez pas ?

- Bah ça dépend de la table. Une table pour combien de personne ?

- Une table pour deux.

- Suis moi on va voir dans le local de stockage. »

Elle suivit Shikamaru. Il descendirent dans les sous-sols du restaurant. Elle vit une vingtaines de tables alignés les une à côté des autres et de chaises non-utilisés emballés dans des sacs en plastiques.

« Tiens, tu peux utiliser cette table mais attention, il faut que tu me la rendes demain, en bonne état, dans son emballage. T'as de la chance ils font le compte une fois par semaine et ils l'ont fait hier.

- Merci beaucoup Shikamaru. » Il lui répondit par un sourire. Ce qu'elle aimait bien avec Shikamaru c'était qu'il ne posait jamais de question, il ne voulait être mêlé à aucune histoire. « La question c'est comment je pourrais emmener ça dans les suites impériales discrètement.. »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre ça. » déclara-t-il en lui montrant un grand chariot à roulette. Ils mirent la table dessus. Elle avait un peu de difficulté à la pousser mais ça allait le faire. « Et tu prends l'ascenseur pour poids lourds, on s'en sert pour transporter des meubles dans les suites. Elle se trouve à côté des escaliers de secours. Mais ça ne va pas jusqu'aux suites impériales donc tu devras prendre l'ascenseur de service. »

Elle était sûr le point de sortir du local de stockage lorsqu'elle oublia de lui demander quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle se tourna face à lui.

« Dis.. Tu pourrais me passer aussi deux chaises s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix suppliante. Il soupira d'exaspération, amusé. Il mit deux chaises sur le chariot à roulette.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais ça doit être quelque chose de gros pour que tu prennes tant de risques et d'efforts..

- J'espère que tout ça en vaudra la peine.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Bonne chance. » lui dit-il en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

**XXXX**

Elle poussa le chariot à roulette, passant par le hall, attirant le regard curieux d'Ino qui était au téléphone, sûrement avec un client. Elle devait être discrète. Pour aller à l'ascenseur pour poids lourds elle devait passer par le hall, devant le bureau de Sakura. Elle essaya de passer devant le bureau de Sakura le plus discrètement mais ce fût un échec lorsque cette dernière sortit de son bureau et fronça les sourcils en la voyant pousser le chariot.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Eh bien je.. » commença-t-elle, en se grattant l'arrière. « Je dois apporter ça à une suite..

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Elle veut faire une surprise à son petit-ami et veut dîner en tête à tête dans leur suite pour avoir plus d'intimité. Elle m'a fait promettre de garder le secret, je voulais faire passer le bien-être du client avant tout et-

- Je comprends. C'est bien que tu prennes des initiatives mais la prochaine fois préviens moi !

- D'accord, merci beaucoup ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire, mal à l'aise d'avoir menti. Sakura regagnât son bureau. Naruko soupira de soulagement et attendit l'ascenseur avant de le prendre. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se trouva cinq étages plus bas de la suite. Elle appela l'ascenseur de service et constata que le chariot était trop grand et ne rentrait pas dedans. Elle soupira, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait être prêt du but il y avait quelque chose sur sa route. Il ne fallait pas que ce chariot reste traîné dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête vers la source et vit Kiba, avec un porte-bagage, sortir d'une suite.

« Salut. Tu fais quoi de beau ?

- Je dois mettre ça dans une suite mais le problème c'est que le chariot ne rentre pas dans l'ascenseur et que je ne peux pas laisser traîner là..

- Ah ouais.. Si t'as besoin d'aide je suis là.

- J'aurais besoin de ton temps et de ton porte bagage.

- Ok. Je peux t'aider en quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'on peut mettre la table dessus ?

- J'ai poussé des valises qui étaient moins lourdes que ça et-

- Je voudrais que tu restes ici pour surveiller le chariot et les chaises. Moi je monterais les meubles un à un dans la suite.

- Ok c'est toi la chef. »

Ils mirent la table sur le porte-bagage. Elle entra pile dedans. Elle monta au dernier étage de l'hôtel et fit entrer la table dans la suite à Sasuke. Elle l'installa sur la terrasse et accourut chercher les chaises. Une fois les chaises misent en place, elle rejoignit Kiba qui l'attendait cinq étages plus bas. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur lui, assit sur le chariot.

« Merci de m'avoir prêter ton porte-bagage !

- De rien, maintenant tu me dois un service. » déclara-t-il suivit d'un clin d'œil avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était quatorze heure quarante huit. Elle décida d'aller rendre le chariot en espérant croiser Tenten dans le restaurant car elle savait qu'elle finissait à quinze heures. Une fois avoir rendu le chariot à Shikamaru, elle appela Tenten qui décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

«_ Allô _?

- Oui salut. Je dois aller en ville acheter une robe de-

_- Je t'accompagne !_ _Attends-moi devant l'hôtel j'arrive ! _» s'écria-elle avant de raccrocher.

**XXXX**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elles étaient en ville, à la recherche d'une robe pour Naruko. Tenten portait deux sacs dans chaque main, satisfaite de ses achats. Naruko, quant à elle, n'avait fait aucun achat. Elles passèrent devant des magasins, regardant leurs vitrines.

« Il faudra bien que tu achètes une robe, tu ne vas pas y aller en sous-vêtements ?

- Je le sais. » répondit-elle en soupirant, épuisée. « Mais je ne trouve pas _la_ robe.

- Je comprends mais il faudra bien que tu fasses un choix, on est passé devant une vingtaine de boutique et tu n'as toujours rien acheté. »

Elles traversèrent la rue et passèrent devant un magasin de sport avant que Naruko s'arrêta devant une vitrine, faisant face à une robe, _cette_ robe qu'elle cherchait depuis le début. Tenten s'arrêta à son tour avant de siffler d'admiration.

« C'est elle. » dit Naruko dans un murmure avant d'entrer précipitamment dans le magasin, suivit par Tenten.

**XXXX**

Une fois les courses fini, elle alla dans la suite de Sasuke. Elle mit une nappe blanc, les bougies, sans les allumer, un pot de fleur. Elle déposa sa robe sur le lit, elle la mettrait plus tard, Sasuke n'allait pas arriver avant deux bonnes heures. Il ne lui manquait plus que le repas mais elle ne savait pas cuisiner mais elle voulait lui préparer quelque chose. Elle savait que Sasuke adorait les tomates et les onigris et elle lui avait acheté des onigris tout à l'heure avec Tenten lorsqu'elles étaient passées devant un restaurant et un petit gâteau d'anniversaire, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas trop les sucreries. Elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide qu'à une seule personne : Chôji.

**XXXX**

Elle entra dans les cuisines du restaurant de l'hôtel, discrètement, à la recherche de Chôji, qui était l'un des second du cuisiner. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la cuisine sans autorisation. La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée en cuisine elle était en train de fouiller dans les réserves à la recherche d'un pot de glace à la mangue. Imaginez la frousse qu'elle avait eu en faisant surprendre par le cuisiner en chef, Morino Ibiki, qui tenait l'un de ses couteaux de cuisine à la main. Depuis elle n'avait plus osé entrer en cuisine, surtout que Ibiki donnait des noms à ses couteaux. Par chance, elle l'aperçut Chôji en train d'essuyer un plateau en argent.

« Pssssst Chôji. »

Ce dernier se retourna et regarda Naruko, un peu surprit.

« Oh salut Naruko !

- Salut ! J'aurais besoin de tes talents de cuisiner.

- J'étais sûr le point de terminer.

- Je t'offre une tournée de ramen en échange !

- Ça marche tu veux que je cuisine quoi ? » dit-il en rangeant le plateau en argent, lui adressant un grand sourire. Elle avait y laisser beaucoup de son argent.

« J'aimerais que tu m'aides à faire des pattes à la bolognaise !

- C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas d'entrée ou de dessert ?

- À vrai dire si tu pouvais me préparer une salade..

- Salade de riz ? Salade verte ? Quel genre de salade ?

- Une salade de tomate ! » Il hocha la tête de haut en bas. « Et puis c'est tout.

- Mettons nous au travail ! » Naruko hocha la tête de haut en bas, déterminé.

**XXXX**

Il était dans les alentours de dix neufs heures trente lorsqu'ils terminèrent de préparer les plats, malgré qu'elle avait failli faire brûler les pattes et avait du refaire une autre sauce bolognaise car elle avait versé trop de sel dedans.

Elle mit le tout dans un plateau de room service, prenant des couverts, de l'eau, deux coupes de champagnes, une bouteille à moitié vide de champagne qui devait valoir une petite fortune et des serviettes avec elle. Elle remonta dans la suite et mit les couverts en place. La nuit était déjà tombé et elle entendit son portable sonnée. Elle avait reçu un message d'Itachi.

_« On vient de terminer la plongée sous marine, on arrive dans trente minutes. _»

Elle commença à paniquer. Elle n'était ni habillé, ni maquillé. Elle appela Ino, espérant qu'elle serait dans l'hôtel avec sa trousse de maquillage.

« _Ouais ma poule ?_

- Tu es toujours dans l'hôtel.

_- Je sors des vestiaires pourquoi ?_

- Tu peux me maquiller rapidement s'il te plaît.

_- Ok rejoins moi dans les toilettes pour femme du rez de chaussez, je t'attendrais là bas. »_

Elle prit la robe posé sur le lit avec elle et quitta précipitamment la suite, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arrivé dans le hall courra jusqu'aux toilettes pour femmes. Elle y vit Ino, devant un lavabo avec sa trousse de maquillage. Elle se tourna vers elle.

« Eh bien, tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais avoir besoin de mes services maintenant.

- Oui je sais je suis désolée de te prévenir à la dernière minute !

- T'inquiète, allez viens on a du boulot ! T'as de la chance que j'ai toujours un fer à lisser et une trousse de maquillage dans mon casier. » la sermonna-t-elle un peu.

Naruko partit d'abord se changer dans l'une ces cabine, mettant la robe avec les talons noirs qu'elle avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt. Ino lui sourit en l'apercevant et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle lui lissa d'abord ses cheveux blonds et la coiffa avec une broche que Naruko trouva splendide. Elle lui mit ensuite un peu de fard à paupière marron avant de lui appliquer de eye-liner et du mascara. Elle lui mit un peu de blush sur les joues et du rouges à lèvres légèrement rosé.

« Il faudrait que je t'apprennes un jour à te maquiller.

- Merci pour tout Ino ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« De rien ! »

**XXXX**

Sasuke traînait des pieds en direction de sa suite. Il était épuisé. Son frère l'avait embarqué sans lui demandé son reste toute la journée. Il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de sa journée car il pensait à Naruko. Elle ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire. D'habitude il s'en fichait mais pas cette fois. Il ouvrit la porte de sa suite et la referma derrière lui. En se tournant, il aperçut diverses bougies allumés un peu partout. Il s'approcha doucement lorsqu'il vit Naruko à côté d'une table où des couverts étaient mis en place.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle timidement.

Il la trouvait juste magnifique dans sa robe bleu foncé. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par la taille. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonsoir.

- Avoues-le, tu as cru que j'allais oublier ton anniversaire ?

- Un peu oui.

- Je n'aurais pas pu oublier. »

Ils s'installèrent à table, ils mangèrent d'abord la salade pour ensuite passer au plat principal qu'ils étaient en train de terminer. Sasuke lui avait raconté sa journée.

« Tu as demandé à Itachi de m'occuper toute la journée pour organiser ce dîner, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » déclara-t-il avant de manger un onigris. « Je te remercie pour ce dîner.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose..

- Si. C'est fait avec le cœur, c'était tout ce que je voulais. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement puis se leva pour entrer dans la suite. Elle prit le gâteau d'anniversaire à la fraise qu'elle avait acheté et y planta deux bougies d'anniversaire en chiffre 2 à pois bleu. Elle les alluma et regagnât la terrasse.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke. » déclara-t-elle avant de poser le gâteau face à lui. Il lui sourit et souffla les bougies.

« Tu n'as pas fais de vœux.. » lui fit remarquer Naruko.

« Mon vœux s'est exaucé.

- Et quel était ton vœux ?

- Je ne te dirais rien pour qu'il dure éternellement. »

Elle fit une mine boudeuse, voulant absolument savoir. Mais elle se disait que c'était mieux comme ça. Un bruit interrompit ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la source de bruit lorsqu'elle vit des feux d'artifices qui illuminait le ciel sombre et sans étoile. Sasuke se leva et alla à côté d'elle.

« Ça doit être un coup d'Itachi. » dit Sasuke la prenant de nouveau par la taille, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle leva sa tête en direction de Sasuke et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Le feux d'artifice finit, elle se détacha de lui.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'entrer dans la suite.

Il la regarda, légèrement surpris, avant d'entrer à son tour dans la suite. Elle avait surestimé, il l'attrapa sans avoir fait beaucoup d'effort. [*] En voulant l'attraper, ils tombèrent sur le lit, riant. Sasuke se retrouva sous elle. Elle l'embrassa encore, et encore avant de lui faire un suçon au cou. Elle embrassa chastement le suçon avant de remporter son regard sur Sasuke.

« Voilà, maintenant tout le monde saura que tu es pris.

- Hmm.. J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives. » lui avoua-t-il avant de la retourner, inversant leurs positions. « Mais je préfère être au dessus. »

Les yeux ébènes du brun brillaient et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait tellement son visage. Elle lui caressa la joue. Il place ses mains de chaque côtés de ses hanches et colle sa bouche à la sienne. Elle gémit.

« J'ai envie de toi Naruko. »

Ça serait lui mentir de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle lui répondit par un simple baiser. Elle allait perdre sa virginité ce soir, ça lui faisait tout drôle de se dire ça mais elle appréhendait un peu.

« À quoi penses-tu ?

- À rien.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on-

- Non ce n'est pas ça mais.. » elle hésita à lui dire. « C'est ma première fois. » finit-elle par l'avouer, d'une petite voix, en tournant la tête, posant son bras sur son visage.

Il la regarda, un peu étonné avant de sourire. Il lui enleva le bras et la prit par le menton puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Il l'embrassa, entrant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant mieux apprécier ce baiser. Les mains de la blonde glissèrent automatiquement dans la chevelure du brun. Il la fit légèrement redresser avant d'enlever sa robe et de la jeter au sol. Il enleva à son tour son tee-shirt. Il plaça ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde. Il glissa ses mains sous son soutif avant de malaxer tout doucement ses seins. Elle commença à haleter de plaisir. Il l'embrassa sur le ventre, parcourant son buste, remontant vers sa poitrine, sans l'arrêter de l'embrasser. Les baisers qui lui donnait devenaient de plus longs, plus excitants, plus intimes. Il dégrafa son soutif et lécha un de ses seins avant de le mordiller, faisant gémir la blonde. Il voulait découvrir son corps, à l'aide de ses mains et de ses baisers. Elle tremblait face à ses caresses, elle aimait la sensation des mains de Sasuke sur sa peau. Il remonta à son visage. Naruko posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke, avant de les glisser derrière le dos du brun sur son dos. Sasuke colla son bassin contre le sien. Il lui fit des baisers dans le cou. Elle était de plus en plus excitée par ses baisers, il la rendait folle. Il enleva le seul vêtement qu'il restait sur la blonde. Il descendait toujours plus bas, l'embrassant. Naruko mit ses mains devant son visage. Elle hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir, lorsqu'elle sentit l'index de Sasuke entrer en elle.

« Enlève tes mains, je veux voir ton visage. » lui ordonna-t-il tendrement. Elle obéit et la vue qu'elle lui offrit lui coupa le souffle. Naruko, haletant de plaisir, ses yeux bleus voilés par le plaisir, ses joues étaient rougis par l'excitation. La lumière émit par les bougies qu'elle avait placé rendit sa peau encore plus magnifique qu'elle était. Cette vue l'excita, il commença à avoir une érection. Son majeur rejoignit son index à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sentait une légère douleur mais elle fut remplacer par le plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de Sasuke jouer avec son clitoris, lui donnant une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Elle eut un mini-orgasme. Sasuke entra un troisième doigt en elle. Elle grimaça de douleur. Sasuke espaça ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, la préparant. Il l'embrassa le cou, les joues, le front, la bouche puis il les retira, il lécha chacun de ses doigts. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon, suivit de son boxer, qui rejoignirent la robe au sol. Ils étaient tout les deux à découverts. Il fouilla dans la commode de la table de nuit y sortit un préservatif. Il enleva l'emballage et le mit sur son pénis qui était devenu dur. Il se rapprocha du visage de la blonde, l'embrassant chastement sur le front.

« Ça va être douloureux. » la prévint-il avant d'entrer en elle directement.

Elle hurla, des larmes coulèrent. Il lécha les larmes avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche pour s'excuser, collant son torse contre son buste. Il n'attendait que le signal de Naruko pour commencer.

« Tu peux y aller, j'ai moins mal..

- Tu en es sûr ? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête de haut en bas. Il se redressa un peu, puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lui donner des petits coups de bassins. Le plaisir, qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt n'était rien en comparaison de _ça_. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier mais elle en voulait plus.

« Saa.. sukeee.. »

Sasuke comprit et ses coups de reins furent plus rapides, plus fort. Elle se cambra, tenant fermement les draps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une décharge électrique qui lui traversait tout le corps à chaque coups de reins que Sasuke lui donnait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Sasuke, les joues rougis par le plaisir, haletant. Elle décelait dans son regard de l'excitation et de la tendresse. Elle sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir. Elle perdait pied. Après quelques autres coup de reins, l'orgasme commença à monter en eux.

« Sasuke.. je..

- Moi aussi.. »

Elle sentit les mains de Sasuke se crisper, serrant davantage ses hanches. Elle poussa un ultime cri, criant le prénom de Sasuke, avant de jouir suivit de Sasuke qui éjacula, soupirant le prénom de la blonde. Naruko sentit tout son corps se relâcher. Le brun retira son préservatif puis se coucha aux côtés de la blonde. Ils étaient essoufflés. Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras. Le sommeil commença à venir à elle.

« Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime Sasuke. » murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir contre le brun, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la plus belle nuit de sa vie..

* * *

><p>C'était avec un sourire béat et les étoiles pleins les yeux qu'elle reprit le travail le lendemain, sous les regards interrogatifs de tout le monde, la trouvant plus joviale que d'habitude. Elle devait passer la serpillière dans le hall et nettoyait les suites cet après-midi et après cela, elle pourrait aller voir Sasuke.<p>

« Quelle est la raison de ta bonne humeur et de ton sourire ?

- Mais je suis toujours de bonne humeur et souriante Ino.. » répondit-elle en passant la serpillière.

« Oui mais là c'est différent ! Il s'est passé quoi hier soir.

- Je ne te dirais rien Ino.

- Roh mais s'il te plaît ! »

Elle passait la serpillière sous les questions et les supplications de Ino qui était frustrée du silence de Naruko. Elle termina de passer la serpillière trente minute plus tard lorsqu'elle aperçut une limousine noire s'arrêter devant l'autel. Le conducteur sortit précipitamment de la voiture et alla devant la porte arrière. Il l'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortit. Elle portait une robe de cocktail violette. Ses longs cheveux roux volèrent aux vents. Elle enleva ses lunettes de vue, dévoilant des yeux rouges. Un majordome, qui était sortit de nul part, lui donna une paire de lunette de soleil et une bouteille d'eau. Naruko roula des yeux, une telle comédie pour _ça, _elle trouva cela pathétique. Elle s'approcha d'Ino qui avait terminé une conversation téléphonique avec un futur client qui voulait réserver une chambre.

« Eh Ino, c'est qui cette fille qui se prend pour une reine ? » chuchota-t-elle à la blonde

« C'est Karin Oto. Je crois que c'est l'une des personnes les plus riches du pays grâce à l'entreprise de son père, Orochimaru Oto. Son père a beaucoup de contact partout dans le monde, c'est quelqu'un à ne pas contrarier.

- Comme tout les gens de cet hôtel..

- Non, elle c'est différent. Un jour elle a fait viré un serveur et un cuisiner car son thé était trop froid à son goût. Le cuisiner s'est suicidé car il n'avait plus trouvé de travail et le serveur est devenu homme d'entretien dans une maternelle.

- Wow.. À côté les autres clients sont des enfants de cœurs !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle fait là, on a dû faire des aménagements dans une suite impériale d'urgence ce matin à cause de sa venue de dernière minute. Tu vas galérer si c'est toi qui nettoie sa chambre car elle veut que tout soit parfait, le moindre truc qui ne lui plaît pas peut te coûter ta place ici voire, ton avenir. C'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureuse d'être réceptionniste. »

Elle soupira, elle envisageait sérieusement à éviter cette cliente, surtout que la blonde était le genre de fille à être insolente quand on la cherchait trop. Sakura accourut à l'entrée à la rencontre de la rousse.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Oto, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous montrer votre suite. Elle a une vue sur la mer privée. »

Cette dernière la suivit, dévisageant le hall comme si c'était la dernière des merdes. Naruko décida de partir à ce moment là, elle commençait déjà à l'agacer..

**XXXX**

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à nettoyer les suites impériales. Il lui restait que deux suites à nettoyer et elle avait terminé. Elle ouvrit l'une des dernières suites qu'elle devait nettoyer à l'aide de son pass lorsqu'elle tomba sur Karin Oto, en peignoir, qui faisait face à son miroir, qui essuya ses larmes. Elle tourna sa tête en sa direction, furieuse.

« On ne vous a jamais apprit à toquer avant d'entrer !

- Désolée mademoiselle. » dit-elle avant de reculer, voulant se retirer.

« Attend. » Elle s'arrêta dans son élan. La rousse se tourna complètement pour lui faire face et la dévisagea longuement.

« Arrête ton petit-jeu.

- Sans vous manquez de respect, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez..

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » s'écria-elle, en colère, tapant son point sur sa coiffeuse [= un meuble]. « Tu me penses assez bête pour ne pas savoir ce que tu fais.. » Elle se leva, une aura menaçante émanait d'elle mais cela ne fit pas ciller Naruko. Elle s'avança et fit face à la blonde. « Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin ou sinon je peux te promettre que tu perdras plus que tu ne le crois.. » dit-elle avant de pousser le chariot de nettoyage dans le couloir, qui entra en collision avec un mur, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. « Allez, du balais. » cracha-t-elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Naruko retint sa colère et alla ramasser tout ce que la rousse avait fait tomber. Cette fille était vraiment timbrée, elle ne la connaissait même pas et se permettez de la menacer. C'était irrité qu'elle alla nettoyer la dernière suite qu'elle devait nettoyer qui se situait de l'autre côté du couloir.

**XXXX**

« Si tu avais vu comment elle était arrivée, c'était ridicule. Et comment elle m'a crié dessus, je ne savais même pas de quoi elle parlait. » déclara Naruko, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré de ce qui c'était passé dans l'après midi. La nuit était tombée et elle se baladait le long de la plage en compagnie de Sasuke, main dans la main. Ils aimaient se balader sur la plage la nuit, l'air de l'océan y était agréable.

« Les prochains jours qu'ils suivent, je ne pourrais pas te voir autant que je le voudrais mais je ferais mon possible pour venir te voir.

- Le travail ?

- Encore et toujours. Ces derniers temps l'entreprise de mon père est sur un gros contrat et qui dit gros contrat dit-

- Plus de boulot. » dit-elle en terminant sa phrase. Elle s'arrêta et se mit devant lui. « Profitons de cette dernière nuit avant que le travail ne t'arrache à moi. » souffla-t-elle avant de se rapprocher de lui. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il rompit cette distance et l'embrassa, aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis. Elle le savait occupé à cause de la réception organisé par sa famille et celle de Karin et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais était un peu étonnée que Sasuke ne lui ait pas parlé de cette réception, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de son travail mais cette réception était assez importante d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit. Elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler par peur de le déranger.<p>

Des invités de marques arrivèrent et séjournèrent dans l'hôtel. Elle avait même apprit, de la bouche de Ino, que le père et la mère de Sasuke et d'Itachi, Fukagu et Mikoto Uchiwa, séjournaient dans l'hôtel. Le père de Karin, Orochimaru Oto, y était également. Elle avait même croisé Tsunade Katsuki, la gérante et directrice officiel de l'hôtel. Tout les employés étaient stressés, le nom et la réputation de l'hôtel était en jeu.

Le jour de la réception arriva très vite, ils n'avaient eut qu'une semaine pour tout préparer, pour que tout soit prêt dans les moindres détails. Elle termina sa journée de travail, fatiguée, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

« Ah Naruko ! » s'écria une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut Sakura, qui accourut vers elle. « C'est la catastrophe ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi ce soir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Shiho est malade et est clouée au lit avec trente huit degrés de fièvre. Il faut que tu la remplaces ! Tiens, l'uniforme de serveuse. » déclara-t-elle à la hâte en lui donnant un sac. « La réception à lieu à vingt et une heure dans le restaurant, soit dans les cuisines, préparé et habillé, à dix neuf heures trente tapante. » Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle vit Sakura partir à toute vitesse. Elle soupira, elle allait encore devoir travailler mais peut-être qu'elle croiserait Sasuke.

**XXXX**

Les invités firent leurs entrées et petit à petit dans la salle fut bondée de monde. C'était en teenant un plateau de coupes de champagnes à la main qu'elle devait proposer des coupes champagne et servir les clients. Son tailleur la serrait et son nœud de papillon l'égorgeait presque. Elle avait l'impression d'être un pingouin au milieu de plusieurs fauves riches. En faisant son travail, elle observait également les alentours, espérant croiser Sasuke ou même Itachi, ce qui aurait confirmer la présence du brun mais aucune trace. Elle voyait Karin exhiber sa nouvelle robe _« Conçu spécialement pour moi par Givenchy. Elle a été cousu à la main.. »_ et blablabla, c'était ce qu'elle disait à tout les invités qui se forçaient lui sourire et à lui dire qu'elle était belle alors qu'elle ressemblait plus à une tomate pelée* qu'autre chose. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette fille. La soirée se passa au mieux. Elle était sur le point d'entrée en cuisine lorsqu'elle vit un homme monté sur l'estrade, elle reconnut aussitôt cet homme : Orochimaru Oto, le père de Karin. Il tapota sur le micro pour avoir l'attention de tous.

« Bonsoir à tous. Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer la fusion des entreprises Oto avec celles d'Uchiwa corp.. »

Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention au discours qui commençait à être trop ennuyant pour elle, il parlait d'économie et de son entreprise et blablabla, il parlait trop, et que de son nombril, comme sa fille. Sa soirée ne pouvait pas être encore plus ennuyante. Elle se plaça à côté des portes des cuisines, au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle. Elle en profita pour écrire un message à Sasuke pour lui demander où il était. Au moment de lui envoyé, une phrase que Orochimaru dit la stoppa dans son élan.

« .. Mais c'est également un soir spécial puisque ce soir je vous annonce les fiançailles de ma charmante fille, Karin Oto et de mon futur genre, Sasuke Uchiwa.. »

Elle se figea à l'entende de cette phrase. Elle avait sûrement mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible. Elle leva la tête vers l'estrade et aperçut les deux personnes nommés monter sur l'estrade. Elle fixa le visage du brun, pas de doute c'était bien lui, tenant fermement la main de Karin, souriant. Il leva la main de cette dernière pour montrer la bague de fiançailles aux yeux de tous, confirmant les dires de Orochimaru Oto. Cette dernière abordait un grand sourire. Elle l'aperçut et lui adressa un sourire victorieux, elle la narguait. Il n'était pas fiancé à cette cruche, non ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas fiancé, non, comment il pouvait lui faire ce coup là ? Elle se le répétait désespérément dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer autour de cette foule qui applaudirent, les félicitèrent, levant leurs coupes de champagne. Elle se retint de ne pas hurler.

« Naruko tu dors ?! Va servir les clients. » déclara Sakura en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête, lui donnant un plateau où il y avait des coupes de champagnes. Elle vit le couple descendre de l'estrade suivit de Orochimaru. Tous accoururent vers eux pour les félicités. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers eux, retenant ses larmes.

« Serveuse. » s'écria Karin l'apercevant en claquant des doigts. « Donnez nous ces coupes. »

Naruko put voir le visage de Sasuke pâlir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en la voyant. Elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle donna une coupe de champagne à Karin. Cette dernière fit exprès de la faire tomber sur elle.

« Mais quelle incompétence.. »

Les invités qui étaient autour d'elle rirent, confirmant les dires de la rousse. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, ce qui lui fit le plus de mal c'était l'annonce de ces fiançailles. Une fois les coupes données sous les moqueries des invités, elle s'éloigna d'eux et posa le plateau sur la longue table avant d'accourir vers les cuisines, retenant ses larmes, sous les regards interrogateurs de ceux qui étaient en cuisine.

Elle courra sur la plage, tenant ses chaussures à la main. Elle voulait aller loin de tout _cela_. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Elle se tourna et vit la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

« Tu m'as menti depuis le début ! Tu jouais seulement avec moi !

- Non je-

- Je n'étais qu'un divertissement pour toi, le temps de l'annonce de tes fiançailles. » siffla-t-elle, pleine de colère. « Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ces dernières semaines, ce n'était que des mensonges, que des mensonges. » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise.

« Lâche moi bon sang !

- Non calme toi d'abord.

- Que je me calme ?! » s'écria-t-elle davantage, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu es fiancé merde, fiancé ! Tu croyais que je n'allais jamais le découvrir ou quoi ? Tu me crois _si_ idiote que ça ?!

- Écoute moi.

- Quel connerie tu vas me sortir encore ?!

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! » s'écria-t-il à son tour, perdant patience, lâchant son bras et l'attrapant par les poignets.

Elle sursauta et tourna sa tête, elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Elle en avait déjà assez entendu pour ce soir.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu ne devais pas l'apprendre comme _ça,_ c'était à moi de te le dire mais j'attendais seulement le bon moment.

- Laisse moi tranquille..

- Et j'attendais aussi le bon moment pour te dire ça : Je t'aime Naruko.

- Non.. Tais-toi, c'est faux. » s'écria-t-elle en pleurant, secouant sa tête, fermant ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Regarde moi s'il te plaît. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières. Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux prunelles ébènes qui brillaient. Il avait l'air tellement sincère mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire, non il lui mentait encore une fois.

« Je t'aime.. »

Sasuke l'embrassa sur le front, les joues, le nez, le menton, lui répétant encore et encore cette phrase qu'elle rêvait d'entendre de sa bouche. Elle pleurait. Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur celles de Naruko. Elle essaya au début de repousser Sasuke mais elle céda, comme toujours. Mais elle avait besoin de ce baiser, tellement besoin. Ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant leurs deux langues. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Il posa sa tête sur son front.

« Je t'aime. » déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qu'elle aimait tellement regarder. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Cette phrase la ramena à la dure réalité, la frappant en plein cœur. Elle réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Sasuke. Elle se recula, petit à petit.

« On a toujours le choix Sasuke, toujours. » conclu-t-elle avant de courir jusqu'à l'auberge des employés. Sasuke n'essaya pas de la rattraper, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre. Il fit volte-face et partit en direction de l'hôtel. Il regagna la réception et tomba sur son père, furieux, qui l'attira dans un coin loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je peux savoir où tu était passé ? » demanda froidement son père, mécontent. « À peine on a annoncé tes fiançailles que tu disparais.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas père.

- Si, maintenant ça me regarde ! Tu es fiancé maintenant et ces fiançailles feront augmenter les bénéfices de _mes_ entreprises. La fusion de leurs entreprises avec les nôtres se fera qu'à condition que tu te maries. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout avec tes amourettes de vacances, surtout avec _cette_ fille. » cracha-t-il, dégoûté.

« Comment vous-

- Tu pensais que je n'allais jamais le découvrir. Ce ne sera pas avec elle que tu concevra le futur hérité de cet empire !

- Il ne faudra pas vous étonner si vous n'avez aucun descendant.

- Sasuke comment oses-tu-

- Bonne nuit père. » conclu-t-il en tournant les talons pour quitter la réception.

**XXXX**

Arrivée dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'elle fit c'était de sauter sur son lit et de pleurer. Elle pleurait et hurlait, étouffant les cris avec son coussin. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas la voir depuis l'arrivée de sa famille, pourquoi Karin l'avait mis en garde la dernière fois, elle comprenait tout maintenant. Elle était vraiment idiote. Elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, elle lui avait donné son amour, sa virginité, tout. Elle pleura ainsi toute la nuit.

* * *

><p>Elle était restée deux jours cloîtré dans sa chambre, prétextant être malade. C'était épuisée qu'elle reprit le travail. Son sourire avait disparût, laissant place à une tristesse sans nom pour ses collègues qui se posaient des questions. Même Sakura fût étonné de voir une Naruko broyé du noir. Elle ne se forçait pas à sourire, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ignorait les appels et les messages de Sasuke. Elle allait tout faire pour terminer au plus vite le travail qu'elle avait. Elle était là pour cela après tout : Gagner de l'argent pour prendre son indépendance. Elle avait reçu sa paye il y avait une semaine et était contente de voir son travail récompensé. Elle devait continuer dans cette voie là, c'était ce qu'elle se disait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle termina à quinze heures tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire.<p>

Elle se changea et était dans les couloirs, en direction du hall. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Fugaku Uchiwa sortir des toilettes pour hommes. Il lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Je dois vous parlez. »

Elle l'observa, légèrement étonné.

« C'est à quel sujet monsieur ?

- Je pense que vous le savez très bien, c'est au sujet de Sasuke.

- ...

- Je sais très bien que vous vous voyez depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et je sais également que vous étiez présente le jour de l'annonce de ces fiançailles. Ils se marieront en fin août, dans cet hôtel. »

La révélation que lui avait fait le père de Sasuke siffla dans ses oreilles, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait le coeur.

« C'est pour cela que je vous interdis de revoir mon fils.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, ça ne risque plus d'arriver. » lui avoua-t-elle, lui tournant le dos.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. »

Elle se retourna, le faisant face de nouveau.

« La relation que vous avez entretenu avec mon fils,je vous payerais le quadruplés de votre salaire pour garder le silence. En revanche si-

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler à qui que ce soit ce que j'ai vécu avec Sasuke, ça ne regarde que lui et moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de votre _argent,_ vous pouvez vous le garder. » lui répondit-elle, irritée, avant de se réfugier dans les toilettes pour dames. Elle se rinça la visage et y resta pendant vingt minutes avant de quitter les toilettes et de regagner le hall qui était noire de monde. Elle aperçut Karin, Sasuke, et d'autres personnes entrer dans l'hôtel. Elle voulut les éviter mais Karin l'aperçut avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se cacher.

« Apportez nous des coupes de champagnes. » lui ordonna-t-elle, en la narguant.

« Ce n'est pas mon travail, il faudra vous adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et alors ? Ça en revient au même. Votre seul but est de nous servir quand on en a envie. » répondit-elle en s'agrippant au bras de Sasuke sous les rires de _leurs amis_. Elle ignora le regard insistant de Sasuke. « Je veux que vous nous serviez, c'est un ordre. »

Naruko était à cran. Elle en avait plus que marre de cette fille. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher encore une fois. Il fallait que quelqu'un la remette à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.

« Non.

- Pardon ? J'ai cru avoir mal entendu.

- Vous avez _très_ bien entendu ce que j'ai dis. Je vous ai dis non.

- Vous ose me dire non ?! Je vais-

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez le dire à votre pa-pa ? » commença-t-elle à s'écrier en prenant une mine boudeuse, imitant un enfant, attirant le regard des gens présents dans le hall, y comprit celui de Ino, de Itachi et de Mikoto Uchiwa. Certaines personnes autour pouffèrent. « Si vous tenez _tellement_ à avoir vos coupes de champagnes, vous avez des mains et des pieds non ? Servez en vous pour une fois dans votre vie et aller les chercher vous-même au lieu de piapiater sur votre nombril ! Grandissez un peu, _papa_ ne sera pas toujours là pour vous et arrêtez de croire que vous êtes le centre du monde ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de s'empresser de sortir de l'hôtel sous le regard offusqués et amusés des personnes présentes dans le hall, excepté Sasuke qui n'était pas étonné mais fier, et de Karin, dont la colère déformait les traits de son visage.

« Cette fille commence à me taper sur le système ! Elle regrettera cet affront !

- Arrête.. » déclara Sasuke, lasse. Il retira son bras et s'éloigna. Karin accourut vers lui. Elle aimait Sasuke et voulait l'épouser, malgré qu'il aimait _cette_ fille. Elle faisait face à un mur de glace à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'entamer une discussion avec lui mais lorsqu'elle avait surpris avec elle, sur la plage, il était.. heureux. Et cela l'agaçait qu'il le soit avec _cette_ blonde et pas avec elle.

« Mais Sasuke-kun elle-

- Laisse moi tranquille. » répondit-il froidement avant de la laisser en plan, prenant l'ascenseur.

**XXXX**

Elle accourut jusqu'à sa chambre, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro, essayant de se calmer. On décrocha à la troisième tonalité.

«_ Allô _?

- Oui, c'est moi.. »

**XXXX**

Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à pleurer, elle avait l'impression d'être une loque. En fin d'après-midi, Ino et Shikamaru passèrent devant sa chambre ouverte et la virent, en larmes. Ils entrèrent et Ino s'assit sur le bord du lit et Shikamaru sur le lit d'en face.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Naruko ? J'ai vu comment tu as remis Karin à sa place, et s'était plutôt impressionant. D'ailleurs je le racontais à Shikamaru. »

La blonde les ignora, la tête enfouie dans son coussin.

« On ne partira pas tant qu'on ne le saura pas.. »

Naruko soupira avant de se redresser. Elle essuya ses larmes et dévisagea ses deux collègues qui étaient devenus ses amis. Elle avait besoin d'en parler.

« Tu sais l'homme avec qui je sortais depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et qui m'avait fait chanter ?

- Oui.

- C'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

_- Le_ Sasuke Uchiwa ?!

- Oui.. »

Et là Ino et Shikamaru se regardèrent, comprenant la raison de sa tristesse. Ils savaient qu'il s'était fiancé à Karin Oto. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ino prit Naruko dans ses bras qui pleura. Elle la berça un peu. Shikamaru la regarda, impuissant. Elle se calma.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et.. J'ai décidé de partir.

- Tu veux partir ?!

- Hn. Je ne peux plus rester ici, je n'arrive même plus à travailler correctement. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul.

- Naruko, s'il te plaît..

- Ne prend pas de décision active. Réfléchis-y cette nuit, comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. » lui conseilla Shikamaru qui était resté silencieux.

« Merci.. » dit-elle simplement avant de leur sourire. Ils lui sourirent également, compatissant. Ils se levèrent et partirent de la chambre. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchit, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était fiancé, pendant ces deux jours. Cette journée de travail avait tranché, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait appelé Nagato quelques heures plus tôt pour le prévenir de son retour et pour qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle se leva de son lit et commença à écrire sa lettre de démission qu'elle déposera demain matin, elle partira demain soir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, c'était le cœur lourd qu'elle alla voir Sakura. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Sakura, elle savait qu'elle était dedans. Elle entendit dire entrer et entra.<p>

« Assis toi. »

Elle obéit. Sakura tapota sur son ordinateur avant de crier un eurêka. Elle enleva ensuite ses lunettes et dévisagea la blonde, affichant un air sérieux.

« Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?

- Oui et.. J'ai décidé de partir. »

Sakura soupira. Elle trouvait cela dommage qu'elle rentrait, même si elle ne connaissait ni les raisons de son départ ni de sa tristesse.

« Tu rentres quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Je vois.. »

Naruko se leva, suivit de la rosée qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sakura tendit sa main, que la blonde prit en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

« Rentre bien et bonne chance. J'ai été ravie de travailler avec toi, même si ce n'était pas facile tout les jours. » déclara Sakura. Cette phrase fit sourire Naruko, sourire qui se fana quelques secondes après.

« Bonne chance à vous aussi et merci pour tout. » déclara-t-elle à son tour avant de quitter le bureau.

**XXXX**

Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à faire ses bagages, se remémorant tout ses souvenirs. Elle voulait parler à Sasuke, le téléphoner, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Tout avait été dit _ce_ soir là.

« Alors c'est ça, d'avoir le cœur brisé à cause de l'amour ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Une personne, mais seulement une seule, avait réussi à la faire plonger plus bas que terre, avait réussit à détruire le peu qu'elle avait reconstruit depuis que sa mère l'avait _quitté_. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que, en venant travailler à l'hôtel Igawakare, elle y rencontrerai l'amour, d'un amour tellement fort et unique que c'en était douloureux. Elle avait réellement cru en leur histoire, qu'ils finiraient ensemble, qu'ils allaient fondés une famille ensemble, elle y avait cru. Mais pas qu'il la laisserait tomber pour épouser une cruche comme Karin Oto. Elle avait été tellement naïve, elle s'était fait trop de films, encore une fois. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Sasuke après cela, elle en était sûr. Il allait se marier à la fin de l'été et elle ne voulait pas assisté à _ça_, autant lui planter un couteau dans le cœur que ça serait moins douloureux. Elle boucla sa valise, elle avait l'impression d'aussi de boucler un chapitre. Il était dix huit heure trente et un, elle devait prendre l'avion dans deux heures. Elle sortit de l'auberge, bagages à la main, nostalgique et triste de partir. Elle devait attendre le car des touristes qui se situait derrière l'hôtel. Elle arriva devant l'arrêt de bus et attendit.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir ? » s'écria une personne, dont elle reconnut la voix, c'était celle de Kiba. Elle se retourna et vit Kiba, Ino, Kin, Tenten, Shikamaru et Chôji. Ils accoururent vers elle. Ino agrippa son cou, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Kin essayait de retenir ses larmes. Shikamaru tapotait son épaule. Tenten pleurait, touchée de son départ. Kiba s'agrippa la blonde à son tour. Elle fit un câlin à eux tous, elle était triste de partir mais elle devait le faire.

« Tu vas nous manquer.

- On se reverra. Et merci pour tout. Je vous appelle une fois arrivé à bon port promis ! »

Le car arriva et s'arrêta devant eux. Ils firent un câlin collectif. Sakura regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau ses adieux, la larme à l'œil, souriant également. Mine de rien elle s'était attachée à cette petite blonde. Naruko monta dans le car et s'assit sur le premier siège qu'elle vit, rangeant sa valise au dessus d'elle. Puis elle leur fit un signe de la main. C'était la fin de son été..

* * *

><p>La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, les élèves sortirent précipitamment de l'amphithéâtre. Naruko regarda lasse par la fenêtre de son université, le temps commençait à s'assombrir. Elle abaissa les manches son pull blanc qu'elle avait retroussé quelques heures plus tôt puis mit son manteau rouge dont la capuche était ornée de fausses fourrures avant de prendre son sac à bandoulière noire et de quitter à son tour l'amphithéâtre. Naruko marcha précipitamment à travers les couloirs de son université. Les talons de ses boots pistols claquaient sur le sol de l'université.<p>

Elle avait commencé l'université il y avait maintenant quatre ans et elle avait décidé de devenir enseignante. Elle allait bientôt commencer un stage dans un collège pour voir comment fonctionnait les ficelles du métiers. Elle travaillait tout les soirs après les cours dans un restaurant, _Chez Ichiraku_, dont leur spécialité était les ramens, et louait un petit appartement d'une pièce qui se trouvait à dix minutes de l'université.

Elle avait passé le reste de ses vacances à broyer du noir et à pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute sa vie, même si ça avait été dur de se relever. Elle n'était plus cette fille joyeuse et optimiste mais était devenue quelqu'un de mélancolique et discrète. Elle dînait avec ses cousins deux fois par semaine pour les rassurer. Il l'avait vu plus bas que terre _cet_ été et n'en savait toujours pas la raison. Elle était toujours en contact avec ses anciens collègues. Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Kin et Shikamaru étaient devenus des amis proches et les voyait régulièrement, surtout que Kiba était dans la même université qu'elle. C'était devenu plus dur socialement, mais elle avait réussi à créer des amitiés avec certaines personnes dans l'enceinte de l'université et faisait profil bas. Elle vivait comme un robot : école, travail, dodo. Elle ne pouvait plus et ne voulait plus faire grand chose. Elle avait parfois des insomnies à cause de _lui_. _Lui_ et toujours _lui_. Elle n'arrivait pas à _l_'oublier. Elle avait eu des rendez-vous, certains intéressés, mais personne ne pouvait _le_ remplacer, personne n'était _lui, _tout simplement. Elle ne pourrait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle aimait Sasuke car oui, elle l'aimait encore même après cela.

C'était épuisé qu'elle quitta l'université. Le vent hivernale souffla sur son visage. Elle ferma automatiquement les yeux, baissant la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle leva son regard et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant que son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. Elle se frotta les yeux mais rien n'y faisait. La seule personne qu'elle voulait voir et aussi la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir ici, devant son université, face à elle : Sasuke, qui se tenait contre une voiture, sûrement la sienne. Il s'avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau qu'avant.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les journaux récemment.. » commença-t-il, timidement. Naruko s'approcha également de lui, à pas de loup, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais je ne pouvais plus- » Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser. Elle en avait besoin, il en avait aussi besoin, ils en avaient besoin tout les deux besoins, tout simplement. Ils avaient été séparé depuis trop longtemps à leurs goûts..

* * *

><p>Et voilà<em>, e<em>n espérant qu'il vous aura plu ! Question souvent ignorée, review ?


End file.
